


Второй шанс

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, TYL!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Игры с пространственно-временным континуумом далеко не всегда заканчиваются хорошо</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета: NecRomantica  
> 2\. Артер: AnHellica  
> 3\. Имеются отсылки к фильму «Назад в будущее»  
> 4\. Написано на ФБ-2013

Минута.

Стрелки настенных часов медленно переползали с одного деления на другое, словно их удерживала какая-то невидимая сила. Ямамото перевел взгляд на Цуну. Тот улыбнулся, только губами — глаза так и остались серьезными.

— А если с Десятым… с тобой… то есть с ним что-то случится? — не выдержал Гокудера.

— Все будет хорошо, не переживай, Гокудера-кун, вы же будете рядом.

— Конечно будем, Десятый! Разве мы давали тебе повод в этом усомниться?

— Ни разу.

Три четверти минуты.

Забившийся в угол Ламбо громко икнул и тут же испуганно зажал рот рукой.

— Запихнуть бы малолетнего идиота в его гребаную базуку и отправить подальше, чтоб никогда больше не возвращался! — прорычал Гокудера, сжав кулаки.

— Ламбо, принеси воды, пожалуйста. Очень хочется пить, — мягко произнес Цуна.

Ламбо кивнул и, пятясь вдоль стены, вышел из комнаты. Сделав очередную пакость, он всегда становился на удивление тихим и покладистым.

— Не злись, Гокудера, он еще ребенок, — сказал Ямамото.

— Этому ребенку слишком многое сходит с рук!

— Ну это же Ламбо, — развел руками Цуна. — Ему до сих пор многое сходит с рук.

Полминуты.

Гокудера крутил в пальцах зажигалку — он всегда хотел курить, когда нервничал — и пялился на Цуну. Ну, сам-то он, наверное, думал, что разглядывает тайком, но жадное любопытство в глазах было трудно утаить.

— А где Рехей? — произнес он вдруг.

— Рехей? — Ямамото на автомате посмотрел на настенный календарь, хотя и без него знал ответ. — Как обычно в это время года, на соревнованиях по боксу.

— Конечно, мог бы и не спрашивать. Гребаный бокс!

— Да зачем тебе Рехей-то?

— Хоть иногда включай мозги, придурок! А вдруг Десятому будет нужна помощь, когда он вернется?

— А мы на что? В конце концов, я его правая рука…

— Что?! Ты совсем охренел?!

Ямамото рассмеялся — Гокудера, наверное, и в миллионный раз повелся бы на это.

Четверть минуты.

— Знаете, ребята, мне ужасно не хватало ваших перепалок, — вдруг сказал Цуна. — Я так рад снова их слышать.

— А разве в твоем времени такого больше нет? — удивился Ямамото. Не верилось, что однажды ему перехочется дразнить Гокудеру.

— Конечно нет, идиот! Мы же выросли, — тот закатил глаза и театрально вздохнул.

Ямамото попытался представить себе Гокудеру Хаято из десятилетнего будущего, солидного и невозмутимого, который никогда не выходит из себя и не повышает голос… Не получилось.

— Как бы мне хотелось никогда не взрослеть, раньше все было таким простым, — вздохнул Цуна. — Ну что, пора?

— Ага, — кивнул Ямамото, взглянув на часы.

Цуна на секунду прикрыл глаза и вошел в гиперрежим.

Казалось, время вообще остановилось.

И тут же, сорвавшись, понеслось вскачь, словно отыгрывалось за пять мучительно долгих минут.

Цуна из будущего исчез, и на его месте появился теперешний — весь в крови, непонятно, то ли чужой, то ли своей.

— Гокудера… кун… — пробормотал он, прежде чем потерять сознание.

Вошедший в комнату Ламбо выронил стакан, и тот с грохотом покатился, расплескивая воду по полу.

— Десятый! — Гокудера упал на колени и склонился над Цуной.

— Я позвоню в скорую, — Ямамото бросился к двери.

— А ну вернись! Какая скорая, придурок? А с полицией, которую они наверняка вызовут, объясняться тоже ты будешь?

— Но Цуне нужна помощь!

— Я звоню Шамалу, он нас отмажет, если что… Десятый, все будет хорошо, мы рядом. Ты только потерпи, потерпи немного, — бормотал Гокудера, дрожащими пальцами нажимая на кнопки мобильного. — Черт!

— Дай сюда. — Ямамото забрал у него телефон. — Шамал? Пожалуйста, приезжай! Это очень срочно. Тут Цуна… Да, я в курсе, что он не девушка, но…

Гокудера подскочил к нему и рявкнул в трубку:

— Немедленно тащи сюда свою задницу, Шамал! Если Десятый умрет, я лично отправлю тебя вслед за ним на тот свет!

Да уж. Ядерный апокалипсис и то было проще вообразить, чем Гокудеру, держащего свои эмоции под контролем.

***  
Шестьдесят три шага. Ровно столько требовалось, чтобы пройти от одного конца коридора до другого. Ямамото сосчитал. И даже перепроверил. Целых три раза.

— Да сядь ты уже, у меня от твоего хождения туда-сюда голова кружится, — пробормотал Гокудера, гипнотизируя взглядом стену перед собой.

— Тебе просто надо покурить, — Ямамото плюхнулся на пластиковый стул рядом. — В последний раз ты курил еще утром, перед тем, как мы пришли к Цуне, а у тебя не бывает таких долгих перерывов.

— Разве не ты вечно твердишь, что мне пора завязывать?

— Если я сейчас заведу разговор о вреде курения, ты швырнешь в меня динамитом, — рассмеялся Ямамото. — А это все-таки больница.

— Ты слишком хорошо меня изучил, — хмыкнул Гокудера и со стоном потянулся. — Ну когда же нам скажут, что с Десятым? Чертовы врачи так долго тянут!

— Мы тут не больше часа сидим, — пожал плечами Ямамото.

— А кажется, что целую вечность.

Гокудера вскочил на ноги и принялся мерить шагами коридор. Ямамото улыбнулся, но все же удержался от соблазна напомнить, что всего пару минут назад Гокудера наехал на него за то же самое. В конце концов, он и сам волновался. Когда тот наконец устал метаться и сел на место, к ним подошел Шамал.

— Как там Цуна? — спросил Ямамото.

— В порядке. Ему наложили несколько швов, а внутреннего кровотечения, к счастью, нет. Парочка ожогов первой степени — тоже не смертельно, — Шамал с подозрением посмотрел на них, однако не стал спрашивать лишнего. — Цуна останется в больнице до утра, но это скорее для перестраховки. Думаю, завтра его уже выпишут.

— Слава богу, — выдохнул Гокудера. — Можно его увидеть?

— Только на пару минут, не больше.

Цуна при их появлении попытался сесть, но сразу бессильно упал обратно на подушку. Он был бледнее обычного, но в целом выглядел лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Гокудера накинулся на него с вопросами и замолчал, только когда понял, что сам же не дает и слова вставить в ответ.

— Я не очень понял, что там творится, — виновато произнес Цуна. — Похоже, настоящая война. Взрослый я ничего не рассказывал вам об этом?

— Нет, — покачал головой Гокудера. — Думаю, Десятый просто не хотел нас пугать.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Цуна. — Я попал прямо в разгар боя. И от перчаток толку не было — икс-бернер не сработал.

— Пламя пропало? — спросил Ямамото. — Или его как-то глушили?

— Нет, дело не в этом. У тех людей были необычные коробочки. В десятилетнем будущем мы таких не встречали. Когда пламя попадает в коробочку, та его поглощает. И остановить этот процесс я не смог даже с помощью прорыва точки нуля.

— Ловушки для пламени? — присвистнул Гокудера. — А использовать его потом можно?

— Угу, — Цуна поежился и натянул одеяло до подбородка. — Пока одна коробочка вытягивала мое пламя, из другой меня поджарили еще чьим-то. Если бы Гокудера не прикрыл меня, я бы, наверное, уже не вернулся к вам, — и тут же восхищенно улыбнулся: — Гокудера-кун, ты из будущего такой крутой!

Ямамото незаметно вздохнул. Он ужасно жалел, что не получилось встретиться со взрослым Гокудерой, когда они сражались с Бьякураном, а Цуна виделся с ним уже во второй раз. Это было несправедливо.

— Ну, я же твоя правая рука, это моя обязанность. — Покрасневший Гокудера взъерошил волосы и, бросив нечитаемый взгляд на Ямамото, тут же уставился в пол.

— А Гокудера из будущего рассказал тебе что-нибудь? — спросил Ямамото.

— У нас не было времени поговорить. Он только велел мне не высовываться и начал отстреливаться. И все время ругался. В основном по-итальянски, я мало что разобрал. Но вот одно имя Гокудера назвал несколько раз. Капуани. Думаю, это фамилия семьи, против которой они сражались…

Дверь скрипнула, и в палату вошел Шамал. Он расставил на прикроватном столике склянки с лекарствами и принялся распаковывать шприц. Цуна отвернулся и поморщился — он до сих пор ненавидел уколы.

— Парни, почему вы еще здесь? — нахмурился Шамал. — Я же сказал, не больше пары минут. Шли бы вы домой.

— Я останусь с Десятым, — отрезал Гокудера.

— Цуна все равно проснется не раньше утра. Я собираюсь вколоть ему снотворное. А тебе, Хаято, тоже не помешало бы выспаться. Придешь завтра.

— И я приду, — сказал Ямамото.

— Конечно, вы по отдельности и не появляетесь нигде, — ухмыльнулся Шамал. — На свидания и то, наверное, вместе ходить будете.

— Тебя спросить забыли, — прошипел Гокудера. — И вообще, чего это ты тут распоряжаешься как у себя дома?

— Потому что, в отличие от тебя, я здесь работаю. На что только ни пойдешь ради симпатичных медсестер…

— Опять ты со своими извращениями! И я уже сказал, что никуда не уйду.

— Ребята, пожалуйста, идите домой. Со мной все будет хорошо.

— Но, Десятый!..

— Увидимся утром.

— Пойдем, Гокудера, — Ямамото потянул его за локоть. — Выздоравливай, Цуна.

Гокудера стряхнул его руку, но спорить не стал.

— Гокудера-кун! — крикнул Цуна, когда они были уже на пороге.

— Ты передумал? Нам остаться?

— Нет-нет. Я только хотел сказать… Не ругай Ламбо, хорошо? Он не хотел плохого. К тому же, все обошлось. Пообещай мне, что не будешь.

— Ладно, — нехотя произнес тот. — Тупой корове повезло. На этот раз.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Цуна и прикрыл глаза. — До завтра.

***  
В городском парке было людно — казалось, едва ли не все население Намимори решило насладиться нежарким летним вечером. Ямамото неспешно пинал овальный серый камешек, пока Гокудера, яростно жестикулируя, строил наполеоновские планы.

— …Конечно, надо сообщить обо всем Девятому, но сначала я лично разберусь с этими Капуани, кем бы они ни были. Пусть ответят за то, что сделали с Десятым! Эй, Ямамото, ты вообще слушаешь?

— Ага, — рассеянно кивнул он. — Но мы ничего не знаем наверняка. Давай подождем, пока Цуна поправится, и тогда уже решим, как поступить.

— Ну ясное дело.

— Извините! Гокудера-сан, ты не очень занят? Можешь уделить мне минутку? Я бы хотела поговорить с тобой, если не возражаешь.

Тамура Мегуми из параллельного класса нерешительно топталась за их спинами. Чуть поодаль, сидя на скамейке, перешептывались ее подружки. Гокудера беспомощно взглянул на Ямамото и, бросив: «Подожди меня здесь», отошел вместе с ней к фонтану. Ямамото мог в точности предсказать, чем все закончится — расстроенная девушка убежит в слезах. Гокудера был очень популярен, несмотря на то, что без сожалений отшивал всех поклонниц. Ямамото не раз просил его делать это немного мягче, но тот лишь раздраженно отмахивался.

Однако минуты шли, а Тамура не только не собиралась плакать, но даже робко улыбнулась. Неужели Гокудера принял ее предложение? Ямамото в сердцах пнул камешек, и тот улетел куда-то в кусты. Да и плевать!

— Идем, — Гокудера, не дожидаясь, быстро зашагал вперед.

— Ты отказал ей? — спросил Ямамото, догнав его. — Или?..

— Что за «или»? Разумеется, я ей отказал.

— Но она не выглядела расстроенной…

— Да что с тобой сегодня такое? Не ты ли говорил мне быть тактичнее с девушками? — буркнул Гокудера. И добавил тише: — Я сказал ей, что уже влюблен кое в кого, поэтому не могу ответить на ее чувства. Она все поняла.

Ямамото едва не впечатался носом прямо в гравийную дорожку. Гокудера ухватил его за воротник в последнюю секунду.

— Под ноги смотри.

— Спасибо, — Ямамото растерянно потер шею и исподтишка взглянул на него. Была ли это ложь во спасение, или Гокудера сказал правду? — Так значит, тебе есть кого пригласить на Танабату в этом году? А я хотел пойти с…

— Чего?! Десятый чуть не умер сегодня, а ты о девчонках думаешь? Совсем охренел!

— Но это не… Я же…

— Я домой. И не вздумай идти за мной. Бесишь.

— Я хотел пойти с тобой, — закончил фразу Ямамото, когда Гокудера скрылся за поворотом.

***  
Заплаканный Ламбо, свернувшись калачиком, спал на кровати Цуны. Ямамото почувствовал укол совести — уезжая в спешке, они даже не вспомнили о ребенке, и тот остался в доме совсем один.

— Ламбо-сан не виноват! — сонно пробормотал Ламбо, когда Ямамото попытался его растормошить.

— Конечно, не виноват. Хочешь есть, Ламбо? Я принес суши.

— Ламбо-сан любит суши! А где Цуна?

— Он в больнице, завтра вернется, — сказал Ямамото и, увидев, как у Ламбо задрожала нижняя губа, поспешил добавить. — Но с Цуной все хорошо. А сегодня с тобой побуду я, не бойся.

— Ламбо-сан ничего не боится, — важно заявил тот. — Но ты можешь остаться, если поиграешь со мной.

— Хорошо. Хочешь, научу тебя играть в бейсбол?

— Сначала суши! — потребовал Ламбо и радостно засмеялся, когда Ямамото подхватил его на руки. — Ямамото хороший, не то что Глуподера.

— Гокудера тоже хороший, — улыбнулся Ямамото. — Просто тщательно это скрывает.

***  
Вопреки горячим уверениям, что будет играть до самого утра, уже через час после ужина Ламбо крепко спал. Ямамото чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, поэтому расстелил рядом гостевой футон и улегся на него. Однако, проворочавшись полночи, заснуть все равно не смог. В конце концов Ямамото сдался и отправился разминаться на задний двор. Обычно тренировки помогали выбросить ненужные мысли из головы. Но только не сегодня. Ямамото никак не мог сосредоточиться, отрабатывая удары, поэтому плюнул и уселся на ступеньках, слушая, как постепенно наполняется звуками утренний Намимори.

Когда скрипнула входная дверь, он насторожился — Ламбо мирно сопел в своей постели, да и куда ему идти в такую рань, а мать Цуны и остальные должны были вернуться из Италии только на следующей неделе. С другой стороны, было бы верхом идиотизма лезть в чужой дом с утра пораньше, рискуя напороться на хозяев. Но проверить все же стоило, на всякий случай. Ямамото осторожно открыл раздвижную дверь и вошел, держа меч перед собой. Кто-то расхаживал по второму этажу, не слишком-то стараясь двигаться бесшумно. Ямамото медленно поднялся по лестнице, прислушиваясь к шороху чужих шагов. Раздался грохот, вслед за ним — цветастое ругательство на смеси японского с итальянским. Ну конечно! И как он сразу не догадался? Улыбнувшись, Ямамото вложил меч в ножны и повесил за спину. Гокудера, бормоча проклятия, собирал разбросанные по полу игрушки и швырял в большую коробку. Видать, это на нее он налетел в темноте.

— Доброе утро! — бесшумно подкравшись, Ямамото хлопнул его по плечу.

Гокудера отпрыгнул в сторону не хуже резинового мяча и, потеряв равновесие, плюхнулся на задницу, громко ойкнув.

— Гокудера, ты как? — Ямамото бросился к нему.

— Придурок, головой долбанулся, что ли? Разве можно так людей пугать? — зло прошипел тот.

— Ну извини! Но ты и сам хорош, я вначале подумал, это вор или киллер какой-нибудь. Мог бы постучать, а не красться тайком.

— Проехали, — Гокудера поднялся на ноги и поправил рюкзак за спиной. — Ну я пошел.

— А зачем ты приходил-то?

— Да я просто… — Гокудера покраснел. — Вспомнил про тупую корову, решил проверить, все ли в порядке. Мы же совсем забыли про него вчера. Хотя ты вот, получается, не забыл.

— Я хотел позвать тебя с собой, но… Подумал, что и один справлюсь с Ламбо, — улыбнулся Ямамото.

— Еще бы ты не справился. Десятый будет тобой доволен, — вздохнул Гокудера.

Ямамото пожал плечами — как будто он делал это ради похвалы Цуны.

— Останешься на завтрак? Я приготовлю омлет.

— Не могу, извини. Уже опаздываю.

— В семь утра? Куда это?

— Чего пристал? Не твое дело! — Гокудера оттолкнул его и быстро сбежал вниз.

Ямамото нахмурился. Гокудера, конечно, никогда не был образцом любезности, особенно по утрам, но даже для него подобное поведение было перебором. А еще Гокудера даже под пытками не признался бы, что о ком-то волнуется — особенно о Ламбо! — а тут так запросто сказал. Выходит, соврал. Зачем же он все-таки приходил?

Ямамото заглянул в спальню: Ламбо дрых как ни в чем не бывало — даже вопли Гокудеры не разбудили. Чтобы решиться, много времени не понадобилось. Ямамото накинул толстовку и выскочил из дома. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гокудера сворачивает за угол на перекрестке.

Шли они долго — и явно не по направлению к дому Гокудеры или средней школе Намимори. Гокудера нервничал: курил одну сигарету за другой и постоянно оборачивался, словно спиной чувствуя чужой взгляд, но Ямамото был осторожен. А за чертой города ему очень пригодились наставления Реборна о том, как не попасться на глаза объекту слежки.

Наконец Гокудера остановился посреди широкой поляны в лесу — кажется, именно здесь он тренировался перед боем с Бельфегором — стащил со спины рюкзак и начал доставать из него динамит. Много динамита. Ямамото почувствовал себя тем самым «бейсбольным придурком», из-за которого иногда немного обижался на Гокудеру. Навоображал себе черт знает что, подозревал лучшего друга, а тот, наверное, просто переволновался после случившегося с Цуной и решил заняться очередным усовершенствованием оружия. По-хорошему, нужно было уйти и никому не рассказывать о своей глупой выходке, да и самому забыть. Однако в этот момент Гокудера сделал то, что заставило Ямамото замереть на месте.

— Десятилетняя базука? — выдохнул он удивленно. Спохватившись, зажал ладонью рот, но слишком поздно — Гокудера вздрогнул и медленно обернулся, в руках у него действительно была базука.

— Я думал, показалось. А ты и правда шел за мной, — зло усмехнулся он. — Не доверяешь, значит?

— Я волновался, ты так странно себя вел, — пожал плечами Ямамото. — Зачем ты украл ее? Решил в одиночку отправиться в будущее и разобраться с обидчиками Цуны?

— Не угадал, — ответил Гокудера, осторожно укладывая базуку поверх кучи динамитных шашек. — Решил сделать так, чтобы больше никто не смог туда отправиться.

— Что?!

— Подорву гребаную базуку ко всем чертям, и тогда из-за нее больше ни один человек не пострадает, — спокойно пояснил тот.

Может, все дело было в лихорадочно горящем взгляде, а может, в упрямой складке на лбу, но отчего-то Ямамото сразу поверил — подорвет.

— Ты с ума сошел, — растерянно пробормотал он. — Если бы не базука, мы бы никогда не победили Бьякурана в десятилетнем будущем!

— Это правда. Но вероятность, что базука снова понадобится для спасения мира, стремится к нулю. Пока что вреда от нее больше. Раз тупая корова не может держать свое оружие под контролем, придется мне об этом позаботиться.

— Должен быть другой выход…

— Нет другого выхода, Ямамото, ну как ты не поймешь? Игры с пространственно-временным континуумом далеко не всегда заканчиваются хорошо. Нам просто везло.

— Но…

— Мне плевать, что ты скажешь, я уже все решил, — чиркнув зажигалкой, Гокудера прикурил очередную сигарету и после первой затяжки бросил ее прямо в базуку.

Увидев, как загораются от сигареты фитили динамитных шашек, Ямамото активировал пламя, но слишком поздно — голубая волна не успела накрыть всю кучу целиком, и от взрыва заложило уши. К счастью, он вышел не таким сильным, как планировал Гокудера — во всяком случае, базука осталась целой, хоть и покрылась копотью. Ямамото побежал к ней, продолжая гасить огонь.

— Нет! — Гокудера бросился ему наперерез. — Не мешай мне, идиот! Ее надо уничтожить! Или Десятый должен был погибнуть, чтобы до тебя дошло?!

— Я знаю, ты любишь Цуну, но это не дает тебе права решать за других! — зло выкрикнул Ямамото, пытаясь вырваться из стальной хватки.

— Чего?!

Гокудера перестал цепляться за него — только посмотрел удивленно. Ямамото по инерции дернулся вперед, но, не встретив сопротивления, просто сбил Гокудеру с ног и навалился сверху.

— Пусти, — пробормотал тот, тяжело дыша.

— Нет, — Ямамото мотнул головой и прижался еще теснее.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом.

Ямамото рассеянно кивнул, глядя на искусанные губы. Интересно, каковы они на вкус. Если бы ему вздумалось проверить, это почти наверняка положило бы конец дружбе с Гокудерой, но уцепиться за здравую мысль не получалось. Хотелось просто поддаться соблазну, хотя бы один раз. Гокудера вдруг закрыл глаза, словно приглашая, Ямамото наклонился ближе, почти коснулся его губ… и тут же взвыл от боли, когда тот со всей дури ударил его головой. Слезы брызнули из глаз, и Ямамото скатился в сторону, держась за ушибленный лоб. Гокудера на четвереньках пополз к месту взрыва. Ямамото схватил его за щиколотку, резко дернул на себя.

— Да отвали ты!

Гокудера отчаянно забрыкался, но вырваться не сумел. Он дотянулся до базуки и попытался отбиться с ее помощью. Ямамото тут же выпустил его ногу, вместо этого ухватившись за жерло. Они молча дергали злосчастную базуку каждый на себя, перетягивая ее из стороны в сторону. Сделав глубокий вдох, Ямамото вложил остатки сил в рывок, и базука вдруг оказалась у него в руках. Он прижал ее к груди и, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги. Надо было срочно унести ее подальше от Гокудеры. Ямамото сделал шаг, другой и, запнувшись за корягу, потерял равновесие.

— Ямамото! Нет! — заорал Гокудера.

«Я точно сломаю нос», — подумал Ямамото, прежде чем рухнуть лицом на землю, и зажмурился. Однако удара не произошло — мало того, земля вообще исчезла из-под ног. Ямамото открыл глаза, но не увидел ничего, кроме клубов розового дыма. Лучше бы он сломал нос…


	2. Chapter 2

Ямамото не успел сгруппироваться, но положение спас пушистый ковер, на который он приземлился. Правда, при падении зацепил какую-то вазу — та больно стукнула по колену и разбилась, врезавшись в каминную решетку. В воздухе поднялся столб мутной пыли, и Ямамото чихнул.

— Кто здесь?

Ямамото огляделся — комната была большой, но освещалась только с помощью настольной лампы в дальнем углу, поэтому он не разглядел говорившего, да и толком даже не понял, где находится.

— Ямамото Такеши, — на всякий случай представился он.

— Ямамото?!

Люстра под лепным потолком ярко вспыхнула множеством лампочек, и от неожиданности Ямамото зажмурился. Ощутив прикосновение к плечу, он открыл глаза — напротив стоял Цуна из будущего.

— И правда ты, — тепло улыбнулся он и помог встать на ноги.

— Где мы? — Ямамото вертел головой по сторонам, рассматривая резной деревянный стол, многочисленные стеллажи с книгами, массивный кожаный диван, безделушки на каминной полке. — В вонгольском особняке?

— Да, это мой кабинет.

— Тут все помещения такие огромные?

— Ага, но я уже привык, — рассмеялся Цуна. — И совещания удобно проводить… А ты как здесь оказался? Опять Ламбо шалит?

— Как ни странно, на этот раз Гокудера, — покачал головой Ямамото, лихорадочно соображая, рассказывать ли Цуне о том, что учудил Гокудера. Но в конце концов решил, что не стоит — сам разберется, когда вернется назад. — Что-то мы подозрительно часто встречаемся, правда?

— Ты о чем?

— О том, как ты вчера попал к нам.

Цуна непонимающе нахмурился.

— Я совершенно точно не отправлялся в прошлое ни вчера, ни позавчера, ни вообще в этом году.

— Не отправлялся? А как же?..

— Ну-ка, иди сюда. Садись. — Цуна подтолкнул его к мягкому кожаному креслу, в котором Ямамото едва не утонул. — Так что было вчера?

— Неважно. Лучше расскажи про Капуани, пока пять минут не истекли.

— Капуани? А кто это?

Ямамото сделал глубокий вдох — мысли путались, и он уже ничего не понимал.

— Ты не ударился, когда упал? — спросил вдруг Цуна.

— Ударился, но не головой же!

— Тогда рассказывай все с самого начала. Все равно пять минут, кажется, уже истекли.

Ямамото нашел взглядом настенные часы — те показывали начало второго. Все правильно — в Италии сейчас была ночь.

— Да, что-то я засиделся, — сказал Цуна, заметив его движение. — Столько бумажной работы… Представляешь, даже в мафии сплошная бюрократия!

Ямамото натужно рассмеялся.

— Ладно, давай по порядку. Итак, вчера я попал к вам. Как это произошло?

— Мы с Гокудерой были у тебя, играли в приставку. Больше в доме никого не было — Ламбо заболел ветрянкой, поэтому твоя мама забрала остальных детей и уехала в Италию, чтобы они не заразились.

— Я помню это, — улыбнулся Цуна. — Я тогда остался с Ламбо, потому что уже болел ветрянкой раньше. Ну и вы двое. Правда, потом выяснилось, что Гокудера-кун нам наврал.

— Что значит наврал?

— Расстроился, что ты сможешь приходить ко мне, а он нет, поэтому и наврал. А Бьянки уехала вместе с мамой и не могла его разоблачить. Потом он, конечно же, заболел и все летние каникулы провалялся в постели.

Ямамото рассмеялся — подобная выходка была вполне в духе Гокудеры. А вот осознание, ради кого тот пошел на все эти жертвы, глупой обидой засело в груди, хотя совсем недавно Ямамото казалось, что с отсутствием шансов он уже смирился.

— Что было дальше? — вопрос Цуны заставил отбросить ненужные мысли и сосредоточиться на деле.

— Ламбо скучал, постоянно крутился под ногами. Потом расплакался, когда ему не дали поиграть без очереди, ну и как обычно вытащил базуку…

Ямамото рассказал все, что смог вспомнить. Про драку в лесу и предшествующие ей события тоже пришлось выложить правду.

— Выходит, Гокудера-кун сломал базуку, — задумчиво пробормотал Цуна. — Значит, она могла неправильно сработать.

— Думаешь, я попал в параллельный мир? — Ямамото не рискнул озвучить вопрос, который волновал гораздо больше — сможет ли он вернуться.

— Сложно сказать, — пожал плечами Цуна. — Наши воспоминания о прошлом совпадают, но то, что ты выяснил о своем будущем — война, коробочки-ловушки, некая враждебная семья… Я ничего не знаю об этом. Есть только один человек, который способен разобраться во всем. И, к счастью, он наш друг.

— Ирие Шоичи?

— Я позвоню ему утром. А сейчас предлагаю поспать. Знаю, ты не привык к местному времени, но…

— Ничего, думаю, это не проблема, — широко зевнул Ямамото — сказывалась бессонная ночь.

— Хорошо. А завтра мы обязательно во всем разберемся. Обещаю.

— Ты совсем не изменился, — улыбнулся он.

— Неправда, я стал выше! — рассмеялся Цуна. — И я ужасно рад тебя видеть.

***  
Ямамото ошибся. Несмотря на недосып, заснуть не получалось долго: постель была слишком мягкой по сравнению с привычным футоном, а воздух в комнате — приторно-сладким из-за аромата каких-то цветов, растущих под окном. Кондиционеры Ямамото иррационально недолюбливал, поэтому включать не стал, и глазел на высокий белоснежный потолок, размышляя, как долго Цуна привыкал ко всему этому. Но в конце концов усталость взяла свое. А утром Цуна растолкал Ямамото ни свет ни заря.

— Тебе ведь шестнадцать сейчас? — вместо приветствия сказал он.

— Ну да, недавно исполнилось, — удивленно протянул Ямамото и потер глаза. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— А месяц сейчас какой?

— Конец июня. Цуна, что ты?..

— Я ночью не мог заснуть, все вспоминал твой рассказ и пытался понять, что меня в нем смущает. А еще, как назло, совершенно вылетело из головы, в первом или втором классе старшей школы мы были, когда Ламбо и Гокудера-кун заболели. Даже хотел позвонить домой, но решил не тревожить маму лишний раз. У нее интуиция порой получше вонгольской, — рассмеялся Цуна.

— Я не очень понимаю…

— В то лето мне все еще было пятнадцать, значит, сейчас должно быть двадцать пять. Но мне двадцать четыре! И вообще у нас тут конец августа, а не июня. Теперь понимаешь, к чему я веду?

— Хочешь сказать… я попал не в десятилетнее будущее, а в девятилетнее? — Ямамото резко сел в постели.

— Думаю, да, — Цуна вскочил на ноги и принялся мерить комнату шагами. — Когда мы сражались с Бьякураном, Шоичи ведь смог настроить базуку так, чтобы переместить нас в нужное ему время. А раз она сломана, значит, могла сама каким-то образом перенастроиться и отправить тебя к нам.

— Цуна, ты гений! Выходит, я все-таки в своем мире и смогу вернуться домой!

— Ну, не так скоро. Ламбо сейчас в Японии, Шоичи — во Франции. Пока они приедут, пока разберутся с базукой… Придется тебе погостить у меня.

— А Гокудера? Он будет беспокоиться! Хотя чего это я… с ним же сейчас взрослый я. Только бы Гокудеру не слишком доставал. В прошлый раз он мне долго припоминал, какой я в будущем выпендрежник, — рассмеялся Ямамото.

— Я уверен, все будет в порядке. — Цуна остановился у двери, выглянул в коридор — ждал кого-то, что ли? — и наконец обернулся. Он улыбался, но глаза оставались серьезными. — Однако сейчас меня больше волнует то, что ты рассказал о войне, коробочках и этих, как там их… Каталани?

— Капуани, — поправил Ямамото.

— Если я прав насчет всего, то меньше чем через год нас ожидает ужасное будущее.

Ямамото разозлился на себя — так обрадовался возможности вернуться домой, что совершенно забыл об остальном, вот же идиот.

— Цуна, прости, я…

— За что ты извиняешься? Ты сообщил ценную информацию. Я позову хранителей, и мы вместе решим, как ею лучше распорядиться.

— Десятый!

Ямамото обернулся на голос — на пороге стоял Гокудера. Именно такой, каким Ямамото представлял его по рассказам Цуны: взрослый, серьезный. На смену растянутым толстовкам и драным джинсам пришел костюм с галстуком, в руках Гокудера сжимал кейс — из образа делового человека выбивались только многочисленные кольца на пальцах и серьги в ушах. Красивый.

— Гокудера-кун?! Я… я не ждал тебя так рано… — растерянно пробормотал Цуна, словно не сам только что высматривал его.

— Я приехал сразу же, как получил твое сообщение, Десятый. Случилось что-то серьезное? — спросил тот, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Да, — ответил Цуна и посмотрел на Ямамото. Гокудера повернул голову вслед за ним.

— Ты?! Ты…

— Привет, Гокудера, — улыбнулся Ямамото, безуспешно пытаясь пригладить растрепанные после сна волосы. — Тебе идет новый имидж.

Меньше всего он ожидал, что тот в два шага преодолеет разделявшее их расстояние и прижмет к себе. Стало трудно дышать — хотя было неясно, из-за крепкого объятия или самого факта близости Гокудеры — но отстраняться не хотелось. Ямамото боялся даже пошевелиться, чтобы не нарушить этот хрупкий момент, просто вдыхал едва уловимые запахи: терпкий — туалетной воды, яблочный — шампуня, и рассматривал пирсинг — дырок в ухе стало больше, но сами серьги были маленькими, так что при желании их можно было скрыть под волосами. А когда Гокудера пробормотал: «Такеши», Ямамото почувствовал, что дрожит, и зажмурился, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Гокудера, отстранившись так же резко, как и налетел.

— За что? — удивленно протянул Ямамото.

— Гокудера-кун, — Цуна положил руку тому на плечо. — Ямамото нужно привести себя в порядок, он только недавно проснулся. Пойдем пока со мной.

— Да, Десятый, конечно.

— Ямамото, когда закончишь, спускайся в кухню, она на первом этаже. Если пойдешь на запах, не ошибешься, — улыбнулся Цуна. — Можешь не торопиться. А потом займемся всем остальным.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ямамото, глядя, как за ними закрывается дверь, а затем рухнул на подушку. Слишком много эмоций сразу.

***  
Ямамото надеялся перехватить Гокудеру до того, как появятся другие хранители, но не получилось — по дороге из кухни он столкнулся с Рехеем, который после шумного приветствия утащил его на экскурсию по дому, «ведь здесь так легко заблудиться». Возражений он не принимал, и с этим осталось только смириться. Вонгольский особняк давил размерами и роскошью, и Ямамото чувствовал себя неуютно. Рехей оказался прав — заблудиться тут можно было запросто. Ямамото быстро устал от бесконечных коридоров и огромных комнат, но покорно тащился за Рехеем, пропуская мимо ушей ненужную информацию. Единственное, что по-настоящему его заинтересовало — это тренировочные залы. Один из них был стилизован под традиционное додзе, и Ямамото решил обязательно туда наведаться, когда появится свободное время. Наверняка будущий он тут часто бывает. Рехей подтвердил его догадку.

— Цуна распорядился оборудовать эту комнату специально для тебя. Знал, чем заманить, — усмехнулся он.

— Я живу в этом доме? — удивился Ямамото.

— Нет. И никогда не жил. Так, останавливался иногда. У всех нас есть свои комнаты, конечно, но даже Гокудера редко здесь ночует.

Это «даже» неприятно царапнуло, и Ямамото порадовался, что Рехей не стал развивать тему, переключившись на рассказ о собственных спортивных успехах.

Наконец они подошли к знакомому кабинету. Хибари и Мукуро уже находились там — сидели в противоположных концах бесконечно длинного дивана и подчеркнуто друг друга игнорировали. Их взрослые версии Ямамото видел раньше, поэтому не испытывал такого жгучего любопытства, как в случае с Гокудерой. Они тоже не выглядели удивленными, похоже, Цуна успел предупредить. Мукуро сразу же сообщил, что пришел только потому, что Хром слегла с ангиной и умоляла подменить ее, иначе бы ноги его здесь не было. Хибари отделался сухим «У меня дела в Италии». Не слишком-то они изменились за девять лет, с улыбкой подумал Ямамото. Он был совсем не против пообщаться, но Хибари и Мукуро только сверлили его взглядами, не задавая вопросов. Рехей, на удивление, тоже отмалчивался. Цуна с Гокудерой пришли, когда Ямамото стало уже неловко от повисшей тишины.

— Ну, раз все в сборе, можем начать, — сказал Цуна. — Думаю, причину, по которой я вас собрал, не нужно объяснять.

— Надеюсь, нам не придется в очередной раз спасать мир, — усмехнулся Мукуро.

— Пока не знаю, — пожал плечами Цуна.

— А яснее? — спросил Хибари.

— Ямамото, расскажи, пожалуйста.

Ямамото быстро повторил то, что говорил вчера Цуне, а вот когда дошел до причины поломки базуки, стал тщательнее подбирать слова — не хотелось валить все на Гокудеру. Но даже максимально смягченный пересказ событий не оставил никого равнодушным.

— Наш Гокудера как всегда экспрессивен, — язвительно заметил Мукуро.

— Да, что-то ты погорячился, — покачал головой Рехей.

Хибари промолчал — по его лицу и без слов все было ясно.

— Эй, он ничего не делал, что вы сразу накинулись? — разозлился Ямамото. — Это вообще был другой Гокудера! И я бы посмотрел на вашу реакцию, если бы вам на руки свалились истекающие кровью Хром или Кеко.

— Все в порядке, Ямамото, — произнес Гокудера. — Другой или нет, это все же был я.

— Сейчас это не имеет никакого значения, — вмешался Цуна. — Меня больше волнует угроза войны. Что будем делать?

— Нанесем удар первыми.

— Хибари-сан, не спеши. Давай сначала выясним, с кем имеем дело. Пока мы знаем только, что Капуани — мелкая союзная семья, ни денег, ни научных лабораторий у них нет. Значит, нужно искать тех, кто занимается разработкой этих загадочных коробочек.

— Хорошо, я займусь этим, — тот поднялся с дивана. — Гокудера, пришлешь информацию Кусакабе.

— А от меня ты чего хочешь? — равнодушно спросил Мукуро, когда дверь за Хибари закрылась.

— Проследить за Капуани. Выяснить о них как можно больше, — сказал Цуна.

— Я, конечно, не обещал свою помощь… Но мысль о том, что кто-то снова пытается увести у меня из-под носа мировое господство, немного бесит. Ладно, так и быть. Гокудера…

— Да-да, тебе я тоже отправлю все, что у нас есть на Капуани, — кивнул тот.

— Тогда я с вашего позволения откланяюсь.

— А меня ты специально оставил без дела? — поинтересовался Рехей после ухода Мукуро.

— Для тебя я приготовил самое экстремальное задание, — улыбнулся Цуна. — Подстраховать Хибари и Мукуро.

— Десятый, ты правда думаешь, они сами не справятся? — удивился Гокудера.

— Конечно справятся, но слишком уж они… увлекающиеся натуры. Мне нужна информация, а не горы трупов.

— Понял, — рассмеялся Рехей. — Я прослежу за этим.

— Спасибо, я рассчитываю на тебя.

— А еще я хотел сказать… — Рехей замялся на мгновение. — Наверное, надо скрыть, что Ямамото здесь?

— Я тоже думал об этом, — кивнул Цуна. — Но в особняке находятся только проверенные люди, так что с ним ничего не случится.

— Я не смогу выйти? — протянул Ямамото. Надежда вытащить Гокудеру прогуляться под предлогом экскурсии по городу накрылась медным тазом.

— Пока нет. Извини.

— Это ради твоей безопасности, — добавил Гокудера. — Понимаешь?

— Я все же не настолько идиот, как ты думаешь, — буркнул Ямамото, но, увидев его расстроенное лицо, тут же пожалел о своих словах. — Прости, я не хотел…

— Я никогда не считал тебя идиотом, — неожиданно выпалил Гокудера. — Легкомысленным и немного ленивым — пожалуй. А еще чересчур жизнерадостным. Но не идиотом.

Ямамото почувствовал, как губы сами расплываются в улыбке.

***  
Боккен со свистом рассек воздух, и на мгновение показалось, что сейчас дерево превратится в сталь, но, разумеется, ничего не произошло. Шигуре Кинтоки остался где-то посреди лесной поляны: Ямамото обронил его во время драки с Гокудерой. Это был не просто меч — меньше чем за два года он стал частью самого Ямамото, и его отсутствие ощущалось предельно остро. Особенно сейчас, когда все вокруг было настолько чужим. Ямамото чувствовал себя здесь лишним: хранители разошлись, каждый занятый своим делом, и даже поговорить было не с кем. Цуна и Гокудера, конечно, старались уделить ему внимание, но он не хотел отвлекать их от решения проблем, куда более важных, чем необходимость его развлечь, поэтому сначала долго гулял по саду, а потом отправился в додзе. Мысли постоянно возвращались к дому. Отец, наверное, с ума сходит. Да и остальные волнуются. Вот только сделать они все равно ничего не смогут — в их времени никто не разбирается в устройстве базуки. Разве что инженеры семьи Бовино, которых еще найти нужно. Скорей бы уж приехали Ламбо и Шоичи. Ямамото стиснул зубы и продолжил наносить удары воображаемому противнику. После очередного выпада он повернулся лицом к двери и застыл, увидев прислонившегося к косяку Гокудеру.

— Не завидую я тому, кого ты сейчас представляешь, — сказал тот негромко.

— Давно ты тут стоишь? — Ямамото улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть неловкость, которая появлялась каждый раз в присутствии Гокудеры.

— Не очень. Не хотел тебе мешать.

— Ты не мешаешь.

Гокудера не ответил, только посмотрел пристально, и Ямамото поежился. Он совсем не понимал, что значат эти странные взгляды. Тишина давила на уши — непривычное, неприятное чувство, раньше им всегда было комфортно молчать друг с другом, а сейчас хотелось сбежать подальше. Нужно было завести хоть какой-то разговор, пусть даже бессмысленный, но слова застревали в горле, стоило встреться с Гокудерой глазами. Если он и с будущим Ямамото так себя вел, немудрено, что Цуна соскучился по их перепалкам. Такого Гокудеру не то что дразнить, даже по делу лишний раз дергать не хотелось.

— Кстати, я принес тебе кое-что, — Гокудера сделал шаг в сторону, и Ямамото увидел прислоненный к стене Шигуре Кинтоки. — Решил, что ты не будешь возражать.

Ямамото неверяще взял меч в руки и замахнулся.

— Это и правда он, — просиял Ямамото. — Спасибо, Гокудера! Я даже не ожидал, что Шигуре Кинтоки может быть здесь. Неужели будущий я так же сглупил, забыв взять его с собой?

Гокудера пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— В Италии была глухая ночь, между прочим. Ты же не спишь в обнимку со своим мечом?

— Извини, я не подумал, — рассмеялся Ямамото. — Мне повезло! Впрочем, другому мне тоже, ведь мой меч остался лежать прямо рядом с местом, где он должен был появиться.

— Ага. Точно. Повезло, — Гокудера вытащил из пачки сигарету и сунул в рот.

— Ну не здесь же, — Ямамото укоризненно покачал головой. 

Гокудера вздрогнул и спрятал сигарету в кулаке. 

— Да-да, прости, я опять забыл. Ты вечно ругал меня за это. Ну то есть не ты, а… он.

— И правильно делал. Нельзя курить в додзе.

— Ты прав. Я пойду на балкон.

Гокудера быстро раздвинул седзи и вышел в коридор. Ямамото впервые не захотелось его окликнуть и присоединиться. Он окинул взглядом опустевшее помещение и вдруг заметил в углу небольшой прямоугольный предмет. Подойдя ближе, он опустился на колени и взял в руки медную пепельницу с изображением хризантемы. Сомнений в том, чья она, не было — Гокудера всюду носил с собой зажигалку с точно такой же гравировкой. Ямамото нахмурился: в пепельнице высилась горка окурков, дощатый пол вокруг был усыпан серыми хлопьями пепла. И как будущий он мирится с таким наплевательским отношением, интересно? В конце концов Ямамото махнул рукой — это было не его время, и он не имел права навязывать здесь свои правила. Выставив пепельницу в коридор, он перехватил поудобнее меч и вернулся к тренировке.

***  
Ямамото почти смирился, что придется убивать время за тренировками с утра до вечера, лишь изредка прерываясь на разговоры с Цуной или Гокудерой — последний постоянно мелькал перед глазами, но довольно быстро находил повод уйти. Однако на следующее же утро эти планы перечеркнул приезд Шоичи и Ламбо. Пока Ламбо докладывал Цуне о делах в Японии, Шоичи утащил Ямамото в лабораторию — оказалось, в особняке и она имелась. Ямамото подозревал, что не удивлялся бы так этому факту, если бы внимательней слушал рассказ Рехея во время экскурсии.

— Кажется, десятилетняя базука — моя судьба во всех мирах, — хмыкнул Шоичи после того, как подробно расспросил Ямамото о произошедшем. — А я надеялся, что уж теперь-то мне не понадобятся знания о ее устройстве.

— Но ты ведь сможешь разобраться?

— Конечно. Хотя это займет некоторое время. И Спаннер обещал помочь, он скоро тоже подъедет. Так что все будет, просто запасись терпением.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Ямамото. — А можно… можно я с тобой посижу?

Шоичи удивленно посмотрел на него, но лишь пожал плечами:

— Конечно, если хочешь, но предупреждаю, тебе будет скучно.

— Не будет.

— Ну, ты сам напросился.

Ямамото, конечно, знал, что его уже через полчаса начнет клонить в сон. Шоичи болтал без умолку, рассказывая то о научной конференции в Париже, с которой его выдернул Цуна, то о конкурсе робототехники в Токио, в котором собирался участвовать, а потом переключился на базуку и начал сыпать терминами вроде «дополнительных временных измерений». Ямамото зевал украдкой, но все равно не уходил. С Шоичи было легко общаться, а он ужасно соскучился по этому.

— Ирие-сан, ну сколько можно грузить юного Ямамото своими занудными лекциями? — раздалось прямо над ухом. — Он же сейчас со стула свалится во сне. 

Ямамото моргнул: кажется, он действительно умудрился задремать.

— Я не держу его силой, — рассмеялся Шоичи. — Так что если хочешь, можешь забрать его с собой, Ламбо.

— Я… Спасибо, — Ямамото смущенно улыбнулся и потер затекшую шею.

— Пойдем, — Ламбо потянул его за рукав. — Даже если ты будешь безвылазно торчать здесь, Ирие-сан быстрее работать не начнет.

По дороге из подвала, где располагалась лаборатория, он успел сообщить, что Ямамото крупно повезло, потому что Ламбо собирается лично заняться устройством его досуга. После чего начал перечислять ночные клубы, в которые они должны наведаться в первую очередь. Когда Ямамото сказал, что ему запрещено покидать пределы особняка, пыл Ламбо немного поугас, но ненадолго. Затащив Ямамото в библиотеку, он прикрыл дверь и торжественно произнес:

— Ты всегда хорошо ко мне относился, когда я был ребенком. Поэтому я считаю своим долгом отблагодарить тебя. И раз уж нам нельзя отправиться в город, придется развлекаться здесь, — и, вытащив с одной из полок несколько книг, достал из-за них початую бутылку виски.

— Зачем ты хранишь ее здесь?

— Потому что в других местах Гокудера найдет и отберет. Он такой зануда.

Ямамото рассмеялся, но не стал говорить, что солидарен с Гокудерой. Сам он ничего крепче пива не пил, и даже его нечасто себе позволял из-за спортивного режима. Но сейчас не нужно было заниматься бейсболом, а Ламбо, похоже, искренне верил, что осчастливил его, поэтому Ямамото не стал отказываться.

— А закусывать чем?

— У меня только конфеты есть, — растерянно ответил Ламбо, похлопав себя по карманам. — И пить придется из горла.

— Ладно, сгодится, — махнул рукой Ямамото.

Виски ему не понравился — какое может быть удовольствие от выжигающего внутренности пойла? Ламбо заявил, что Ямамото ничего не понимает в алкоголе, хотя и сам закашлялся после первого же глотка, а потом принялся уверять, что виски просто нужно распробовать. Но убедиться в его правоте не получилось — идиллию прервал Гокудера. Отобрал бутылку, влепил подзатыльник Ламбо.

— Совсем охренел, мелкий?! Рано тебе еще виски глушить! — рявкнул он и повернулся к Ямамото. — Тебе тоже рано!

— Да мне и не хочется больше, — признался Ямамото.

— Два придурка, — беззлобно проворчал Гокудера. — Идем со мной.

— Эй, куда ты его забираешь? — возмутился Ламбо.

— Поори мне тут. Вот расскажу все Десятому, будешь перед ним оправдываться.

Угроза подействовала — Ламбо оскорбленно поджал губы, но препираться больше не стал. Ямамото виновато улыбнулся ему и побежал догонять Гокудеру. Тот шел чуть впереди, и Ямамото бездумно следовал за ним, пока вдруг не сообразил, что они направляются к Цуне.

— Ты решил сдать не Ламбо, а меня?

— Расслабься. Десятого сейчас нет, он до вечера уехал по делам, — ответил Гокудера, открыв дверь. — Заходи.

Ямамото сел в кресло, с интересом наблюдая за Гокудерой, который сосредоточенно рылся в узком шкафу. Он двигался уверенно, наверняка знал, где что находится, даже лучше, чем хозяин кабинета. И, в отличие от Ямамото, явно ощущал себя здесь на своем месте.

— Да где же эта чертова хрень?! — Гокудера смешно нахмурился, после чего выдал длинную тираду, о значении половины слов которой оставалось только догадываться. Ямамото улыбнулся — приятно было осознавать, что какие-то вещи остались неизменными.

— Помочь? — предложил он, прекрасно зная, каким будет ответ.

— Нет, сиди на месте, я сам!.. Ну наконец-то! — Гокудера подошел, держа в руках бутылку и два бокала на высоких ножках. Разлив по бокалам напиток нежно-золотистого цвета, он вручил один из них Ямамото. — Держи. А теперь пей.

— Мне не хочется… — пробормотал Ямамото, но под пристальным взглядом Гокудеры кивнул, словно загипнотизированный, и сделал небольшой глоток. — Это что, сливовое вино?

— Ага. Нравится?

— Да, очень, — Ямамото отхлебнул еще. Было действительно вкусно.

— Еще бы! Это твое любимое, — сказал Гокудера.

Ямамото сжал тонкую хрустальную ножку. Интересно, откуда Гокудера знал о его предпочтениях? Они так часто пили вместе, что он успел запомнить? Или запомнил, просто потому что хотел этого?

— О господи! Просто спроси, — рассмеялся вдруг Гокудера, сразу перестав казаться таким взрослым. — Я же вижу, что ты хочешь.

— А мы с тобой часто?.. — Ямамото кивнул на бокал.

— Нет, совсем наоборот, очень редко, — покачал головой Гокудера, задумчиво глядя куда-то мимо него, и ослабил узел галстука. — У тебя постоянно были тренировки, а я просто не люблю терять контроль, поэтому уже давно практически не пью.

[ ](http://3.firepic.org/3/images/2013-09/25/lpw5uynlbi4u.jpg)

Гокудера наклонил голову набок и мечтательно улыбнулся, слегка взболтав содержимое своего бокала. Ямамото вспомнил вдруг, как они впервые напились. Гокудере исполнилось пятнадцать, и он заявил, что собирается отпраздновать по-взрослому: раздобыл где-то целый ящик пива и гору закусок. Первым развезло Рехея — уснул прямо посреди гостиной. Цуну успел увести домой появившийся как всегда вовремя Реборн. А Ямамото с Гокудерой до самого утра проторчали на балконе — благо, сентябрьские ночи в Намимори были теплыми. Гокудера тогда сидел, так же склонив голову набок, и говорил, говорил, говорил. Про детские мечты стать пианистом, про уроки Шамала, про непростые отношения с Бьянки… А Ямамото слушал. И не мог перестать смотреть на тонкие пальцы, сжимающие горлышко бутылки, на обветренные губы, которые Гокудера все время облизывал, на спутанные волосы, которые трепал легкий ветерок… А когда напольную плитку окрасили в розовый цвет первые солнечные лучи, и Гокудера, цепляясь за стену, встал, чтобы полюбоваться рассветом, Ямамото понял, что попал. Он даже открыл рот, подбирая слова — пока алкоголь не выветрился из крови, было намного проще решиться признаться — но Гокудера внезапно рухнул рядом и, уткнувшись в плечо, пробормотал: «Я так рад, что ты мой друг». И Ямамото промолчал.

— Тебя интересует что-нибудь еще?

Ямамото вздрогнул: он так погрузился в мысли, что позабыл не только о вопросах, но даже о том, где находится. Он покачал головой.

— Нет так нет. А виски не пей больше, — повернулся к нему Гокудера. — Ты его никогда не жаловал.

— Не буду, — кивнул Ямамото. — Спасибо, Гокудера.

— Да не за что, — ответил тот и залпом осушил бокал.

***  
В этот раз атмосфера во время собрания хранителей была совершенно другой — напряженной, серьезной. Даже демонстративно скучающий Ламбо больше играл на публику в лице раздраженного Гокудеры, а на самом деле жадно ловил слова остальных.

— Я проверял всех, кто был замечен в исследованиях пламени, — сказал Хибари. — Кто-то бросил и занимается другим, кто-то умер, кто-то пропал без вести, кто-то работает на Вонголу или союзные семьи. Но ничего похожего на оружие, о котором рассказал Ямамото, нет.

— А ведь производство такого уровня запросто не скроешь, — нахмурился Цуна. — Значит, совсем пусто? 

Хибари чуть заметно улыбнулся.

— Я этого не говорил. Еще раз прошерстив списки пропавших, я выделил некоего Луиджи Ферлито. Он довольно долго возглавлял секретную исследовательскую группу, которую курировал лично Тимотео Вонгола. Судя по всему, они занимались изучением прорыва точки нуля и его свойств…

— …одним из которых является поглощение пламени, — подхватил Гокудера.

— Логично, — задумчиво кивнул Цуна. — Отлично, Хибари-сан. И где теперь этот Ферлито?

— Нигде. Ни следа, ни зацепки, вообще ничего, — Хибари поморщился. — Думаю, здесь не обошлось без сильного иллюзиониста.

Все как по команде обернулись к Мукуро.

— Не смотрите на меня так, я тут ни при чем, — рассмеялся тот. — Мое расследование тоже не дало особых результатов. Карло Капуани — примерный семьянин, ревностный католик, в связях с враждебными семьями не замечен, в преступных сговорах с кем-то из Альянса — тоже. Занимается благотворительностью, возглавляет попечительский совет в школе, где учится единственный внук. Все так образцово-показательно, аж тошно.

— Но ты ведь наверняка нашел что-то? — улыбнулся Цуна.

— Тебя не обманешь, Савада Цунаеши. Я наведался в школу к любимому внуку. Точнее, в саму школу я так и не попал, она охраняется почище резиденции президента, в том числе и при помощи довольно мощных иллюзий. Поэтому я не стал рисковать, чтобы не засветиться.

— Что же это за школа такая? — присвистнул Ямамото.

Вместо Мукуро ответил Рехей, до этого нетерпеливо ерзавший в своем кресле, словно выжидая момент, когда можно будет вклиниться в разговор.

— Частная школа для мальчиков. Учатся в основном дети из мафиозных семей. Поступить можно только по рекомендации. Ну и главное условие — наличие пламени. Если его нет, никакие деньги не помогут.

— Значит, единственный способ узнать, что происходит в этой школе — поступить в нее? — задумчиво пробормотал Цуна. — Ламбо, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поучиться немного в Италии? Здесь как раз учебный год скоро начинается.

— Ну уж нет, мне и в Намимори неплохо, там хотя бы девочки есть, — протянул тот. — А если серьезно, неужели вы думаете, что хранителю Вонголы позволят спокойно все разузнать? Даже если я поступлю, мне лишнего шагу не дадут ступить, постоянно будут пасти.

— Он прав, — хмуро сказал Гокудера. — Так мы только спугнем их раньше времени. Нужен кто-то другой.

— Ты предлагаешь мне отправить туда постороннего ребенка, Гокудера-кун? — приподнял бровь Цуна. — За Ламбо я хотя бы могу быть спокоен, он сумеет постоять за себя в случае чего, а мы придем на помощь по первому сигналу. Но невинные дети…

— Ты ввязывался и в куда более рискованные мероприятия, когда был школьником, — заметил Хибари.

— Я сказал нет.

— Согласен, — поддержал его Рехей. — Должен быть другой выход.

— И потом, мы не знаем, можно ли этому ребенку доверять, — заметил Мукуро. — Нужен кто-то свой. Есть еще Фран, но он наверняка так же известен, как и Ламбо. Значит, тоже отпадает.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы вообще спорите, — подал голос Ямамото. — Пойду я.

— Исключено! — резко сказал Гокудера. — Твоя внешность известна в мафиозных кругах ничуть не хуже.

— Внешность взрослого меня. Не моя, — покачал головой Ямамото. — Даже если Капуани в курсе, что такое десятилетняя базука, вряд ли они догадаются, в чем дело. И потом, я умею видеть сквозь иллюзии. Значит, смогу выяснить, что за ними скрывается.

— Ямамото, ты уверен? — пробормотал Цуна.

— Конечно. Я хочу помочь.

— Но ты не обязан…

— Я все еще твой хранитель, помнишь?

— Да, но это опасно. И там сильные иллюзии.

— Я могу натаскать Ямамото, — сказал Мукуро.

— Сделать ему липовые документы тоже не проблема, — добавил Хибари.

— Да вы охренели все?! — Гокудера с перекошенным лицом вскочил со своего места. — Он еще ребенок, даже думать об этом не смейте!

— Я не ребенок! — Ямамото сжал кулаки. Было жутко обидно из-за нежелания Гокудеры воспринимать его всерьез, и он собирался доказать, что тот не прав.

— Заткнись, бейсбольный идиот, пока я из тебя всю дурь не вытряс!

— Гокудера-кун, пожалуйста, успокойся…

— Десятый, какого черта ты позволяешь им нести весь этот бред? Ты же сам говорил, что не пустишь невинных детей на такое опасное дело…

— Ямамото не ребенок, Гокудера-кун. И он сам принял это решение.

— Десятый…

— Попытайся взять себя в руки и подумать здраво, — мягко сказал Цуна. — Ямамото — идеальный кандидат для этой миссии.

— А что если с ним что-то случится? Что если он опять… если он… — Гокудера жадно хватал воздух ртом, словно из комнаты вдруг выкачали весь кислород. Ямамото не понимал, как остальные могут так спокойно реагировать на это. Разве они не видят, как Гокудере больно? Но еще больше волновал вопрос, как он сам умудрился так долго тупить? Ведь подсказки валялись на каждом шагу.

— Если я что, Гокудера? — тихо спросил он. — Опять умру, да?

Гокудера посмотрел на него совершенно безумным взглядом и, ничего не ответив, выскочил из кабинета.

— Кажется, настало время нам с тобой поговорить, Ямамото, — со вздохом произнес Цуна.


	3. Chapter 3

— И давно ты понял? — спросил Цуна, сев на диван рядом с ним.

Ямамото встрепенулся и обвел глазами кабинет: все ушли, а он даже не заметил.

— Да только что. Хотя мог бы и раньше догадаться. Наверное, просто не хотел замечать, — сказал Ямамото, а в ответ на недоуменный взгляд пояснил: — Вы очень подозрительно вели себя. Избегали меня. А еще Гокудера часто курит в додзе.

— Что?

— Будущий я точно бы запретил ему, — Ямамото попытался стряхнуть странное оцепенение.

— Прости, — вздохнул Цуна, крепко сжав его предплечье. — Это я велел остальным молчать. Когда ты неожиданно свалился мне на голову, я растерялся. Всю ночь думал, как сказать тебе правду, а потом решил не пугать раньше времени.

— Понимаю.

— Я собирался тянуть до того момента, когда будем отправлять тебя назад, но раз уж так вышло…

Ямамото зажмурился. Он был совсем не уверен, что хочет узнать подробности своей смерти. Цуна успокаивающе похлопал его по спине.

— Если ты пока не готов, можем отложить этот разговор.

— Сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь буду готов, — рассмеялся Ямамото. Он смеялся и смеялся, пока не начал икать, и Цуна насильно влил в него немного коньяка. Ямамото закашлялся, оттолкнув его руку. — Ну и дрянь!

— Согласен. Но иногда помогает, — Цуна поставил пузатый бокал на пол. — Я как раз заканчивал Токийский университет, когда дон Тимотео в последний раз попросил меня возглавить Вонголу. Он был при смерти. Я согласился, но сразу предупредил, что следовать его политике не буду. Он не возражал, и вы все поддержали мое решение. А вот мафиозный мир не пришел в восторг. Больше года мы находились фактически на военном положении. Регулярные покушения, попытки переворота в Альянсе… Вария практически переквалифицировалась из убийц в телохранители, — усмехнулся Цуна.

— Тогда это и произошло? — быстро спросил Ямамото. Хотелось, чтобы пытка скорее закончилась.

— Нет. Постепенно все устаканилось, недовольным пришлось смириться. Мы поверили, что сможем наконец построить свой дивный новый мир. И расслабились. За что и поплатились… Это были рядовые переговоры, я даже не поехал туда, решил, что вас с Гокудерой за глаза хватит. Я ошибся…

— Ваза, которую я разбил, попав сюда… Это ведь была погребальная урна? — невпопад спросил Ямамото. — Раз ты в прошлый раз очутился в гробу, значит, и я должен был…

Цуна кивнул:

— В день церемонии наследования каждый из нас написал завещание. Ты хотел, чтобы тебя кремировали, если вдруг… Я собирался отдать урну твоему отцу, но он сказал оставить ее у себя. Не знаю, почему. Наверное, хотел, чтобы я никогда не забывал о том, что случилось. Как будто это вообще возможно.

— Вряд ли, — покачал головой Ямамото.

Урна с прахом матери тоже хранилась не дома, а у дедушки с бабушкой. Ямамото никогда не спрашивал отца, почему тот так не любит любые напоминания о смерти. Может, потому что сам когда-то отнимал чужие жизни.

— Да это уже и не важно.

— Не важно, ты прав. Цуна, я еще кое-что спросить хотел… Почему Гокудера реагирует не так, как остальные?

— Ты заметил, — вздохнул Цуна и быстро вытер ладони о брюки. Нервничал. — Гокудера-кун ведет себя так потому, что ты пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы спасти его.

Липкая волна страха прокатилась по телу. Ямамото не было так страшно, даже когда он узнал о собственной смерти.

— Цуна, давай потом поговорим, я больше не могу, — скороговоркой выпалил он, вскочив на ноги.

— Конечно, как скажешь. Ямамото, послушай…

— Я пойду, ладно? — не дожидаясь ответа, Ямамото выбежал из кабинета.

В коридоре он долго стоял, прижавшись лбом к прохладному дверному косяку и пытался подавить подступающую панику. Наконец он смог дышать, не испытывая колющей боли в груди. Нужно было поговорить с тем, кому было еще хуже, чем ему.

***  
В дверях спальни Гокудеры Ямамото столкнулся с Хибари.

— Надеюсь, ты вправишь ему мозги, — бросил тот, пропустив Ямамото в комнату.

Гокудера сидел на кровати, прислонившись к изголовью и подобрав ноги под себя. В руках он держал стакан и конфискованную у Ламбо бутылку.

— А кто говорил, что не любит терять контроль?

— Должны же быть исключения из правил, — отмахнулся Гокудера, но не стал возмущаться, когда Ямамото забрал у него выпивку и поставил на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Можно я?.. — Ямамото кивнул на пустую половину кровати.

— Конечно, залезай, — Гокудера бросил подушку в изножье, и Ямамото забрался на освободившееся место.

— Где ты умудрился?.. — спросил он, заметив у Гокудеры свежую ссадину на скуле.

— Что? А, это? — тот дотронулся до щеки и ухмыльнулся. — Подрался с Хибари.

Ямамото окинул взглядом помещение и нахмурился: перевернутый стул валялся прямо в центре, зеркало в деревянной раме покосилось и висело на честном слове, вторая прикроватная тумбочка лежала на боку. И как он сразу не увидел этот погром?

— Ты не поверишь, но Хибари действительно за нас переживает, по-своему, — сказал Гокудера, очевидно, заметив его выражение лица.

— Я всегда это знал, — рассмеялся Ямамото. — Но зачем же так радикально?

— А чего ты от него ждал? Разговора по душам?

Ямамото пожал плечами — представить Хибари, ведущего душеспасительные беседы, не получилось.

— Десятый рассказал тебе?.. — отбросив напускное веселье, произнес Гокудера.

— В общих чертах. Но мне бы не хотелось развивать эту тему, — Ямамото отвел глаза. — Сейчас есть дела поважнее.

— Хочешь сказать, ты до сих пор не отказался от бредовой идеи попереться в эту гребаную школу? Какого черта, Ямамото?!

— У тебя есть другие варианты?

— Нет, но… Не думай, что я тебя не понимаю. Я все еще помню, какими мы были в шестнадцать. Верили, что изменим мир к лучшему, если захотим. Даже не задумывались, что с нами может что-то случиться, ведь мы столько пережили. Но реальная жизнь — та еще сука.

— Я знаю.

— Что-то не очень похоже. Ямамото, да пойми же, ты попал в это время по ошибке, и если с тобой здесь что-то случится, я никогда себя не прощу!

Ямамото молча смотрел, как Гокудера нервно вертит серьги в ухе, как сжимает и разжимает кулаки, как дышит тяжело, словно загнанный зверь. Ужасно хотелось сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но Ямамото прекрасно знал, что никакие слова не помогут. Гокудера все равно будет винить себя. 

— Ты ведь не передумаешь? — наконец глухо спросил тот.

Ямамото покачал головой.

— Упрямый осел! — Гокудера скрипнул зубами. — Ладно, но при одном условии — во всем слушаешься меня. И никакого идиотского геройства, а то лично отделаю так, что мало не покажется. Усек?

— Я буду осторожен, — кивнул Ямамото. Хотелось улыбнуться, но Гокудера должен был понять, что он серьезен, поэтому Ямамото сдержался.

— Тогда идем.

Когда они вернулись в кабинет, никто даже не обратил на них внимания — все были слишком увлечены спором.

— Не знаю, что у вас за план, но страховать Ямамото буду я, — сказал Гокудера.

— Но, Гокудера-кун, твою внешность слишком хорошо знают, — нахмурился Цуна.

— Думаю, с этим мы легко разберемся, — вмешался Мукуро.

— Ну вот и отлично! — улыбнулся Ямамото. Обсуждать предстоящую операцию ему нравилось гораздо больше, чем думать обо всем, что узнал сегодня.

***  
Следующие три дня пролетели незаметно. Вонгольский особняк вдруг стал людным, шумным и при этом, на удивление, гораздо более уютным, чем раньше. А всего-то нужно было, чтобы хранители Цуны собрались под одной крышей — даже Мукуро и Хибари без возражений заняли отведенные им комнаты.

С утра Рехей вытаскивал Ямамото на пробежку и зарядку, а потом вел в спортзал — осваивать технику рукопашного боя на случай, если не удастся воспользоваться мечом. Затем приходил Хибари и тоном заправского лектора посвящал его в детали фальшивой биографии. Ямамото подозревал, что стать учителем Хибари не суждено. Вряд ли его методы — бить всякий раз, как Ямамото давал неправильный ответ — одобрили бы в системе образования, несмотря на стопроцентную эффективность. Последним за него принимался Мукуро: под конец Ямамото буквально тошнило от обилия иллюзий, которые тот на него обрушивал, и он даже начинал скучать по кулакам Рехея и тонфам Хибари.

Иногда с очередной тренировки его утаскивал Ламбо — то пообедать на балконе, то поваляться на траве где-нибудь в дальней части парка. Это, конечно, лишь слегка оттягивало неизбежное, да и Ламбо влетало за диверсии, но он не прекращал их устраивать, так как был убежден, что если дать волю этим трем маньякам, они загоняют Ямамото до смерти. Не то чтобы он был далек от истины, во всяком случае, Ямамото так уставал под вечер, что сил размышлять о жизни и смерти просто не оставалось. 

Гокудеру он видел мельком, тот во время перекуров заглядывал посмотреть, как проходят занятия, но не задерживался надолго. Ямамото немного не хватало их общения, но он надеялся все наверстать, когда сумасшедшая гонка по превращению его в идеального шпиона закончится.

— Подъем!

— Еще пять минут, семпай, ну пожалуйста, — пробормотал Ямамото, крепко вцепившись в подушку.

— Никаких пяти минут! У тебя сегодня собеседование в школе, — раздался над ухом хриплый голос Гокудеры, волосы взъерошила теплая рука, и остатки сна мигом слетели. — Если ты, конечно, не передумал.

— Не передумал, — быстро ответил Ямамото, сев в кровати, и для верности помотал головой. — Доброе утро, Гокудера.

— Доброе утро, — сказал тот с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Спускайся в столовую, когда закончишь собираться. Я буду ждать тебя там.

***  
— Открывай рот, только если тебя спросят. Вообще старайся говорить мало. А еще не смей лыбиться как обычно, — говорил Гокудера, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу. — Ни на минуту не забывай, ты — Накано Хидеки, потомственный аристократ, и все вокруг — мусор под твоими ногами. Короче, веди себя как Занзас.

Ямамото, не выдержав, расхохотался.

— И что смешного? Речь о твоей безопасности, между прочим!

— Я знаю, просто… — говорить, что слышал это уже раз сто ото всех по очереди, в том числе и от Гокудеры, Ямамото не стал — понимал, что тот сейчас волнуется даже сильнее, чем он сам.

— А может, Мукуро наложил на меня нелепую иллюзию? — с подозрением спросил Гокудера, умело лавируя в сумасшедшем потоке машин. — С него станется.

Ямамото посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида — в отражении хмурился полный старик в фуражке — а затем на водительское место. После тренировок Мукуро не нужно было даже напрягаться, чтобы увидеть настоящего Гокудеру. На случай, если произойдет что-то непредвиденное и иллюзия пропадет, тот тоже надел шоферскую униформу, спрятав волосы под кепкой, а глаза — за широкими солнцезащитными очками. Ямамото перевел взгляд на затянутые в кожаные перчатки пальцы, нервно постукивавшие по рулю, и ответил:

— Все с ней в порядке. Не переживай, Гокудера.

— Почувствуешь малейшую опасность — сразу звони.

— Если разберусь, как это сделать. В этом дурацком айфоне столько функций, можно заменить его на что-нибудь попроще?

— Нельзя. Было бы странно, если бы богатый японский мальчик разгуливал с допотопным телефоном.

— А это мне зачем? — Ямамото вытащил из сумки планшет и помахал им перед собой.

— Чтобы был. Запустишь кому-нибудь в голову, если придется защищаться, — ухмыльнулся Гокудера и вынул ключ из замка зажигания. — Приехали, Накано-сама.

Наслушавшись разговоров о загадочном частном лицее, Ямамото ожидал увидеть по меньшей мере мрачный средневековый замок в духе «Гарри Поттера». Чего он никак не мог представить, так это того, что школа святого Джузеппе будет располагаться в современном здании, просторном и даже обманчиво хрупком из-за множества окон. Ямамото мысленно отругал себя за то, что не додумался хотя бы на фотографии посмотреть сначала, чтобы не удивляться так сейчас, однако, вспомнив совет Гокудеры, быстро взял себя в руки. Занзас бы точно не глазел восторженно по сторонам. Поэтому на вопрос директора — слащавого и скользкого типа — о первом впечатлении, Ямамото равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Меня интересует не форма, а содержание, синьор Чезарини.

— Достойный ответ, — расплылся в фальшивой улыбке тот. — Может, для начала расскажете немного о себе?

— А может, перейдем сразу к делу? Уверен, всю мою подноготную вы знаете не хуже меня, — резко ответил Ямамото, едва ли не до хруста сжав телефон в кармане пиджака.

— Это необходимая мера предосторожности, синьор Накано. Мы должны быть уверены в наших учениках. Надеюсь, вы понимаете.

— Вполне. Но давайте ценить время друг друга. Просто скажите, что от меня требуется, кроме рекомендаций и денег?

— Только пламя предсмертной воли. Вы знаете, какой у вас тип? Или?..

— Дождь, — Ямамото продемонстрировал кольцо класса «С» на безымянном пальце. — Я могу его зажигать, а вот с дальнейшим использованием возникают проблемы.

— О, как раз с этим мы сумеем вам помочь. Будьте так любезны…

Ямамото на мгновение прикрыл глаза, высвобождая решимость. Над кольцом вспыхнуло яркое-голубое пламя. Спохватившись, Ямамото уменьшил его мощность — кольцо-то не вонгольское, как потом объяснять, если оно вдруг не выдержит и разлетится на куски — а затем и вовсе погасил.

— Видите? Я должен научиться контролировать это.

— У вас очень хороший потенциал, синьор Накано. Наша школа с радостью примет такого студента. Остались сущие формальности — подписать контракт.

— Все необходимые документы вышлите моему финансисту, — сказал Ямамото, не глядя поставив размашистую подпись, и улыбнулся уголками губ. Игра началась.

***  
— Покатаемся по городу, Накано-сама? — спросил Гокудера, когда Ямамото плюхнулся на заднее сиденье. — Желаете взглянуть на достопримечательности? Или, может, пообедать в ресторане?

Ямамото только устало покачал головой. Гокудера сам предлагал ему провести время вместе, а у него совершенно не было на это сил. Собеседование вымотало куда сильнее, чем он ожидал. Ну что за несправедливость?

— Никуда не хочу, — расстроенно пробормотал он.

— Как скажете, Накано-сама.

Это начинало раздражать.

— Го… 

Гокудера прижал палец к губам и покачал головой. Ямамото кивнул. Ну конечно, ему ведь могли подсунуть жучок.

— Гото-сан, просто поехали домой.

— Конечно, Накано-сама.

Дальнейший путь они проделали в тишине, прерываемой лишь гудками автомобильных клаксонов и экспрессивной руганью палермских водителей. Вскоре Гокудера припарковался у двухэтажного коттеджа из светлого кирпича и поманил за собой. Войдя в просторный холл, он первым делом осмотрел одежду и сумку Ямамото, поводил вокруг непонятной штуковиной — наверняка сканер какой-нибудь — и наконец улыбнулся:

— Чисто. А теперь рассказывай, как все прошло.

— Что мы тут делаем? Мы не вернемся в вонгольский особняк?

— Конечно нет. Пока длится операция, будем жить здесь, ведь за тобой могли установить слежку. Хотя хвоста я не заметил. Возможно, тебе удалось их провести. В общем, чем быстрее ты найдешь доказательства вины Капуани, тем быстрее мы сможем вернуться к Десятому и остальным.

Мысль о том, что в таком случае можно и не торопиться с поисками, Ямамото прогнал как недостойную. Как бы ему ни хотелось подольше побыть с Гокудерой, не стоило забывать, что они понятия не имели, на какой стадии находится разработка нового оружия. Вдруг счет уже пошел на дни, а то и часы.

— Я сделаю все возможное, — пообещал он, а затем подробно пересказал свой разговор с Чезарини, пока Гокудера водил его по дому и показывал, что к чему.

— Ты молодец, хорошо держался, — Гокудера с телефоном в руках уселся на диван в гостиной. — Есть хочешь? Я знаю, где делают отличную пиццу, просто объедение.

— А может, закажем суши?

— О господи! Мы же в Италии, на родине пасты и пиццы, ризотто и равиоли. И вместо того чтобы наслаждаться местной кухней, ты требуешь суши?!

— Ну прости, — рассмеялся Ямамото, усевшись рядом. — Тогда на твое усмотрение.

— Если хочешь, могу позвонить Хибари. Вы ухитрились найти в Палермо приличный японский ресторан, правда, я с вами туда не ходил, поэтому не знаю, где он.

— Нет-нет, не нужно. Я тебе доверяю.

— И правильно делаешь, — ответил Гокудера, набирая номер службы доставки.

Ямамото улыбнулся. Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, он не мог запретить себе получать от нее удовольствие.


	4. Chapter 4

Ямамото поставил поднос с обедом на свободный столик около прохода и достал из кармана надрывающийся телефон.

— Какого черта ты так долго не звонишь? — вместо приветствия рявкнул Гокудера. — Уже четыре урока прошло, а от тебя ни слуху, ни духу.

— Я был занят, — коротко ответил Ямамото — они разговаривали по-японски, но о конспирации все же не стоило забывать — и осторожно осмотрелся по сторонам. От оценивающих взглядов, преследовавших его с самого утра, было не по себе, но Ямамото только лениво развалился на стуле, сделав вид, что никого вокруг не замечает.

— И как успехи?

— Пока никак.

Ямамото весь день успешно изображал топографический кретинизм, постоянно сворачивая не в те коридоры, путая этажи и аудитории, но каждый раз дежурные, торчащие чуть ли не на каждом углу, подсказывали ему верную дорогу. Теперь предстояло придумать, как их обмануть. Как будто и без того проблем не хватало.

— Все равно это не повод так долго молчать. Я должен знать, в порядке ли ты, — не успокоился Гокудера.

Ямамото понимал, как ему нелегко. Гокудера был человеком действия, самую тяжелую и рискованную работу он без колебаний предпочел бы вынужденному безделью. А сейчас ему приходилось безвылазно торчать в машине на стоянке возле школы. И хотя он взял с собой ноутбук и гору неразобранной корреспонденции, мотивируя это тем, что все еще остается правой рукой Десятого, к этому времени он наверняка уже должен был озвереть, о чем красноречиво говорили интонации в голосе. Ямамото правда понимал. Но сдержаться все равно не смог.

— Ну-ну, не надо так убиваться, Го-тян, мы скоро увидимся.

— Чего?! Какая нахрен тян?! — Гокудера заорал так, что Ямамото невольно отодвинул мобильный от уха и рассмеялся.

Сейчас, слыша только голос, так легко было представить, что на другом конце линии находится его Гокудера — ну, не его, конечно, не был его и никогда не будет, но придираться к формулировкам хотелось меньше всего. Зато отчаянно хотелось снова увидеть Гокудеру, пусть даже тот наорал бы на него за безрассудство. Ямамото старался не думать, что Гокудера мог почувствовать, оставшись в лесу один, и надеялся, что Шоичи сумеет отправить его в ту же самую минуту, когда он исчез. Тогда Гокудере не придется пережить ничего из того, что рисовала разыгравшаяся фантазия.

— …Я еще поговорю с тобой после занятий, засранец! — завершил свою тираду Гокудера, и в трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Ямамото покачал головой и спрятал телефон. А когда поднял глаза, обнаружил компанию из четырех человек возле своего столика.

— А у тебя темпераментная подружка, — усмехнулся курносый блондин, стоявший чуть впереди остальных. Он был на голову ниже своих приятелей, но Ямамото сразу признал в нем лидера.

— Не жалуюсь, — растягивая слова, произнес он, внутренне собравшись. Нет, Ямамото, конечно, предупреждали, что в новой школе никто не ждет его с распростертыми объятиями, но ввязываться в драку в первый же день совершенно не входило в его планы.

— Эй, Хидеки, или как там тебя, а что ты забыл…

— Не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе звать меня по имени, — оборвал его Ямамото.

— Надо же, какие мы чувствительные! Я буду звать тебя, как пожелаю, усек?

— Не думаю.

— И кто же мне помешает?

— Послушай… прости, не знаю твоего имени… я уже понял, что ты — местный король. Я ни на что не претендую, но и шестеркой быть не собираюсь. Поэтому давай разойдемся по-хорошему.

— Хм, дай-ка подумать… Не-а, не давай.

— Ну ты сам напросился, — пожал плечами Ямамото. Планы стремительно менялись.

Вскочив на ноги, он опрокинул столик на одного из громил и тут же ударил другого кулаком в лицо — а ведь наивно думал, что уроки Рехея не пригодятся. В глазах блондина мелькнуло растерянное удивление, и Ямамото уже собрался выбить из идиота немного дури, но не успел — третий дружок врезал ему прямо между глаз. Ямамото отшатнулся и неловко завалился на соседний столик. Боковым зрением он отметил, что остальные ученики столпились вокруг них, с любопытством наблюдая за дракой, но никто не кричал, не звал на помощь. Видимо, потасовки были здесь самым обычным делом. Им бы сюда девочек, может, не вели бы себя так агрессивно, усмехнулся он, бросившись прямо на блондина, и повалил его на пол. Тот, несмотря на щуплое телосложение, оказался сильным и явно привычным к дракам. Ямамото пропустил пару чувствительных ударов по почкам, прежде чем сумел обездвижить его.

— Я не хочу ранить твою гордость при всех, — тихо произнес Ямамото, глядя в глаза противнику. — Поэтому предлагаю в последний раз — разойдемся с миром.

Ответа он не дождался — кто-то резко вздернул его на ноги. Ямамото задергался, но, увидев бейджик охранника на груди державшего его мужчины, тут же расслабился.

— Синьор Аретино, вы снова нарушаете общественный порядок, — укоризненно покачал головой второй охранник. — Мы вынуждены отвести вас и синьора… 

— Накано, — подсказал Ямамото.

— …синьора Накано к господину директору.

Директора на месте не оказалось. В просторной приемной Аретино уселся напротив и принялся беззастенчиво сверлить Ямамото глазами. У Ямамото был выбор — смотреть на раскидистый фикус в круглой кадке, на пожилую секретаршу, которая, неодобрительно поджав губы, заполняла какой-то пухлый журнал, или последовать примеру Аретино и пялиться в ответ. Недолго думая, Ямамото остановился на третьем варианте.

— А ты ничего, — произнес вдруг Аретино. — Не ссыкло. Или просто псих. Я пока не определился. Улыбочка у тебя точно маньячная.

— Буду считать это комплиментом, — сдержанно ответил Ямамото.

— Меня, кстати, Пьетро зовут. Пьетро Аретино.

— Накано Хидеки.

— Я бы соврал, сказав, что рад знакомству, — хмыкнул Аретино. — Но мне понравилось, что ты сказал перед тем, как нас растащили. Поэтому я, пожалуй, приму твое предложение.

— Хорошо. Мне бы не хотелось иметь такого врага, как ты.

— Буду считать это комплиментом, — в точности скопировал его интонацию тот.

— Это он и есть, — рассмеялся Ямамото.

— Если не будешь выпендриваться и качать права, тебя больше никто не побеспокоит. Но если нарушишь уговор, пеняй на себя.

Ямамото не успел ответить — в приемной появился директор. Не вошел в дверь, а буквально материализовался из воздуха, Ямамото даже не понял, что произошло; только заметил, как задрожали листья фикуса, словно от порыва ветра, хотя окна были закрыты.

— Пьетро, мальчик мой, ты опять нарушаешь дисциплину? Твой отец будет весьма расстроен… 

— Простите, синьор Чезарини, это моя вина, — потупившись, перебил Ямамото. — В Японии очень трепетно относятся к вопросу, как следует обращаться к другим людям, и я чересчур бурно отреагировал, когда незнакомый человек назвал меня по имени.

— Но я не в обиде, — быстро добавил Аретино. — Это просто недоразумение, и мы уже все уладили. Вы же не станете наказывать новичка в первый день, правда?

— Думаю, на первый раз мы простим синьора Накано, — с облегчением вздохнул Чезарини — он явно не горел желанием разбираться, кто прав, кто виноват. — Можете идти.

— Будет что-то нужно, обращайся, — сказал Аретино, когда они оказались в коридоре.

— Спасибо, — удивленно протянул Ямамото.

— Ничего личного. Ты отмазал меня перед директором, а я не люблю быть должником, — бросил тот и, сунув руки в карманы, зашагал к топчущейся неподалеку свите.

***  
— Хорошо дебютировал, ничего не скажешь, — покачал головой Гокудера, закончив обрабатывать ссадину на лице Ямамото.

Ямамото виновато улыбнулся — Гокудера молчал всю дорогу домой, и пока копошился в аптечке в поисках антисептика, тоже не проронил ни слова.

— Не злись, пожалуйста.

Гокудера забрался с ногами на широкий подоконник, открыл форточку и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет с неизменной зажигалкой. Пока он подкуривал сигарету, у него дрожали руки.

— Я не злюсь, — ответил он, выдохнув первую струйку дыма.

— Ты совсем не умеешь врать, — сказал Ямамото, усевшись рядом.

— Вообще-то умею, — хмыкнул Гокудера. — Но, видимо, не тебе. Ты слишком хорошо меня изучил.

Ямамото зажмурился — вдруг показалось, что сейчас он откроет глаза и окажется в больнице, рядом с Гокудерой, а потом придет Шамал и расскажет о состоянии здоровья Цуны. Но наваждение быстро спало.

— Я не злюсь, — повторил Гокудера. — Я волнуюсь. Ты должен был вести себя осторожно, не высовываться без надобности, а вместо этого полез в драку с главным говнюком этой сраной школы. О чем ты думал вообще?

— Если бы ты был на моем месте…

— …я бы швырнул в него динамитом еще после первой же фразы, да. Но ты — не я. Ты всегда пытался все мирно разрулить.

— Я и разрулил. Больше проблем не будет.

— Хорошо, если так, — Гокудера достал вторую сигарету.

— Ты слишком много куришь, — Ямамото выхватил зажигалку у него из рук.

— Опять завел свою волынку? Какого хрена, Такеши?.. Черт! — Гокудера вдруг сник. — Я на секунду забыл, что ты — не он, извини… Пойду позвоню Десятому.

— У вас с Цуной что-то есть? — спросил Ямамото и замер, запоздало поняв, что сболтнул лишнее.

Упавшая сигарета покатилась по подоконнику, Ямамото поймал ее, по инерции подставив ладонь. Он так и смотрел на зажатую в кулаке белую палочку, не решаясь поднять глаза, и повисшее молчание только усугубляло камнем сдавившую горло неловкость.

— С Десятым?! — выпалил Гокудера. — Нет! Откуда такие мысли вообще?

Возмущения в его голосе не было, только удивление — не наигранное, чистое и живое. Оно же отражалось на лице, в пристальном взгляде и плотно сжатых губах. Ямамото ждал взрыва, шквала эмоций — раньше Гокудера непременно бы разорался, пустил в ход бомбы, если бы кто-то вот так попробовал вломиться к нему в душу. Сейчас Гокудера молчал. Гокудера ждал ответа.

— Мне казалось, он тебе нравится, — выдавил Ямамото, просто потому, что нужно было что-то сказать.

— Я никогда даже не думал о нем в таком смысле, — нахмурился Гокудера. — Это же Десятый!

— Прости, — Ямамото опустил глаза в пол, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. А еще — чуточку счастливым, самую малость.

— Ты правда считал, что я влюблен в него? О боже, — Гокудера спрыгнул с подоконника. Ямамото снова хотел извиниться, но увидел, что тот смеется. — Десятый будет в шоке.

— Не говори ему!

— Конечно, он же нужен нам живым, — отсмеявшись, сказал Гокудера. — Но я могу и передумать, если еще раз услышу это тупое «Го-тян». Что тебе вообще в башку взбрело?!

— Это для конспирации! Было бы подозрительно постоянно висеть на телефоне со своим шофером, а так все решили, что я с девушкой болтаю.

— Ага, по твоей довольной роже видно, что именно о конспирации ты и думал, — приподнял бровь Гокудера. Массивные часы на книжной полке пробили шесть раз, и он удивленно присвистнул: — Уже так поздно. Пойду займусь ужином. Делай уроки.

— Но я же не собираюсь ходить в эту школу вечно!

— И что? Это не повод не учиться.

— Так бы и сказал, что просто мстишь за «Го-тян», — пробурчал Ямамото, но под довольный смешок Гокудеры все же поплелся к себе в комнату.

Он даже честно разложил книжки с тетрадками и попытался вчитаться в текст заданий, но буквы на исписанных листах сливались в несвязную мешанину из закорючек, а мысли отказывались останавливаться на контрольных вопросах. К главной задаче миссии они тоже не возвращались, но у Ямамото не было ни сил, ни желания злиться на себя за это. После всего, что сказал Гокудера, думать Ямамото мог только о том, как сильно заблуждался все это время.

Конечно, факт, что к Цуне Гокудера испытывает исключительно дружеские чувства, ничего не менял в их собственных отношениях. Но осознание придавало странную уверенность, что далеко не все потеряно, и если постараться…

— Чего так долго возишься? Вам что, в первый же день столько задали?

Ямамото поднял голову от учебника и посмотрел на прислонившегося к дверному косяку Гокудеру с очередной сигаретой в зубах.

— А чем заняться? — пожал плечами он.

— Не знаю… Хочешь, поиграем в приставку? Спорим, ты удивишься, как продвинулись за девять лет технологии.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но, если честно, я не очень это люблю.

— Да ладно, в школе мы днями напролет резались во всякие игры, — протянул Гокудера, развалившись на диване.

— Я всего лишь хотел с тобой больше времени проводить, — выпалил Ямамото.

— Я догадывался, — тихо сказал Гокудера. — Просто вида не подавал.

— Тебе… было неприятно?

— Если бы мне было неприятно, я бы тебя не приглашал.

— Ясно.

В комнате повисла тишина.

— Ладно, — ответил Гокудера. — Если не хочешь играть, можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. В гостиной целая гора дисков валяется.

— Давай! — кивнул Ямамото. Он пока не готов был продолжать этот разговор, поэтому даже обрадовался, что Гокудера избавил их обоих от неловкого молчания.

***  
Ямамото осторожно приоткрыл дверь бойлерной и выглянул в коридор — никого не было видно. Выскользнув из помещения, он забросил рюкзак за спину и зашагал в столовую — все равно больше половины урока уже пропустил. За неделю он умудрился так задолбать дежурных, что они сначала плюнули на его блуждания, а потом и вовсе стали нарочно отправлять в противоположную сторону. Ставки, что ли, делали, в какие дебри на этот раз занесет «японского идиота»? Ямамото это было на руку, без малейших усилий он получил возможность облазить школу сверху донизу. Вот только толку не было никакого — несмотря на обилие иллюзий, ни подвалы, ни чердаки не скрывали ничего, даже отдаленно напоминавшего лабораторию. Время шло, Гокудера нервничал все сильнее, Ямамото тоже терял терпение, но не знал, как исправить ситуацию.

Погрузившись в мысли, Ямамото совершенно не заметил вышедшего из-за угла человека и, врезавшись в него, не сбил с ног лишь потому, что такого массивного господина вообще было трудно сбить с ног.

— Смотрите, куда идете, молодой человек!

— Прошу меня простить, — пробормотал Ямамото, отступив назад, и наконец поднял взгляд — перед ним стоял Карло Капуани собственной персоной.

— Мы знакомы? — спросил Капуани, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Ямамото. — Я мало с кем знаком в Италии.

— Вряд ли вы знакомы, это новый ученик, он недавно перевелся из Японии, — раздался за спиной голос директора, Ямамото обернулся и столкнулся с холодным взглядом. — Вы опять заблудились, синьор Накано? 

— Да, я… — Ямамото смущенно запустил руку в волосы и опустил глаза.

— Какой у вас сейчас урок?

— История.

— Поднимитесь на этаж выше, первая дверь справа от лестницы. Идите уже. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Ямамото и шмыгнул за угол, но не последовал совету, а остановился, затаив дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни слова.

— Чезарини, вас-то я и ищу, — произнес Капуани.

— Тогда пойдемте ко мне, — предложил директор.

— Нет времени, у меня назначена встреча в банке. Просто скажите, как дела у нашего гения? Он уже готов представить инвесторам свою разработку?

— Ну… он… все еще трудится. Не покладая рук!

— Вам стоит поторопить его, я не Рокфеллер и не могу бесконечно выбивать деньги на исследования, не дающие реального результата.

— Конечно-конечно, дон Капуани, я сделаю все возможное.

— И невозможное, если придется.

Злой Чезарини пронесся мимо, не обратив никакого внимания на вжавшегося в стену Ямамото, и вбежал в свой кабинет, громко хлопнув дверью. Ямамото понятия не имел, что предпринять, но действовать следовало как можно скорее, поэтому он выждал минут пять и постучался. Секретарша, у которой, казалось, было всего одно выражение лица, осуждающе посмотрела на него. 

— Мне нужно поговорить с директором. Это срочно.

— Его нет на месте. Уехал в министерство образования, — не моргнув глазом ответила та. — Вернется часа через два, не раньше.

— Но я… — Ямамото замолчал. Не говорить же, что караулил под дверью. — Я зайду попозже, спасибо.

Если Чезарини отправился к Ферлито — а Ямамото практически не сомневался, что речь шла именно о нем — но не покинул кабинет, вывод напрашивался только один: вход в таинственную лабораторию нужно искать там. Оставалось придумать, как это осуществить.

Звонок с урока застал Ямамото врасплох — он вздрогнул и посмотрел на круглые настенные часы. Начиналась большая перемена — время обеда. Решение нашлось внезапно, и Ямамото со всех ног бросился в столовую. Войдя в помещение, он огляделся по сторонам и сразу направился к столику, где сидел Аретино с друзьями.

— Привет, Пьетро. Помнишь, ты сказал обращаться, если мне будет что-то нужно? — скороговоркой произнес Ямамото.

— Разумеется. Я слов на ветер не бросаю.

— В таком случае я прошу тебя о помощи.

Выслушав, что от него требуется, Аретино поднялся со стула и широко улыбнулся.

— Да не вопрос, — произнес он и мощным хуком сбил Ямамото с ног.

***  
— Ты как? Я тебя не очень сильно приложил? — спросил Аретино в приемной директора, куда их, как и в прошлый раз, отконвоировали охранники. 

— Можно подумать, сам не знаешь, — Ямамото хотел улыбнуться, но разбитая губа нещадно болела, и он оставил попытки.

— Ты же просил, чтобы все выглядело естественно.

— Ага, оправдывайся этим.

— Мальчики, не шумите, — секретарша на минуту оторвалась от компьютера, чтобы выразить взглядом все презрение, которого, по ее мнению, они заслуживали, а затем снова быстро застучала по клавишам.

— И ты еще не выполнил мою просьбу до конца. Мне нужно хотя бы пятнадцать минут.

— Не знаю, чем тебе насолил директор, но надеюсь, ты найдешь на него компромат. Потому что отец меня убьет, когда этот гад доложит о моей выходке, — ухмыльнулся Аретино — кажется, наказание не так уж сильно его пугало. Поднявшись со стула, он подскочил к секретарскому столу и заорал так, что даже Сквало бы позавидовал столь мощной глотке: — Мне нужен адвокат! Синьора Кьеза, немедленно свяжитесь с моей семьей. Я требую, чтобы японского ублюдка выгнали из этой школы, а еще лучше из страны!

Ямамото даже стало жаль бедную женщину, которая, побелев, забормотала:

— Синьор Аретино, прошу вас успокойтесь, вот, выпейте воды…

— Я не желаю ни успокаиваться, ни пить вашу идиотскую воду! Я хочу, чтобы справедливость была восстановлена! — Аретино схватил предложенный ему стакан и выплеснул перед собой, залив и кипу бумаг на столе, и белоснежную блузку секретарши. Синьора Кьеза с визгом выскочила из помещения. Аретино, подмигнув Ямамото, последовал за ней, и коридор заполнился отборной руганью.

У Ямамото не было времени наслаждаться этим спектаклем одного актера. Быстро заперев дверь изнутри, он дотронулся до висевшего на шее ожерелья с вонгольским атрибутом, которое тщательно прятал под майкой.

— Джиро, Коджиро, вы готовы?

Ласточка описала круг над его головой, а пес радостно залаял. Ямамото улыбнулся — за неделю он ужасно соскучился по этой парочке.

— Тогда вперед! Нужно найти директора.

Потайная дверь обнаружилась сразу — прямо за кадкой с фикусом, стоявшей в приемной. Ямамото даже разозлился на себя, ведь лично же видел, как Чезарини появился словно ниоткуда, и совершенно ничего не почувствовал. Мукуро обольет его сарказмом, когда узнает. Ямамото утешал себя тем, что иллюзии, плотной завесой окутывавшие почти всю школу, были слишком сильными, и он вряд ли сумел бы увидеть сквозь них без Джиро и Коджиро.

Ямамото рванул к открывшемуся проходу, но в последний момент притормозил — сначала следовало сообщить о находке Гокудере. Ямамото попытался нашарить мобильный в кармане, но там было пусто. В рюкзаке тоже. Неужели потерялся?! На столе секретарши стоял стационарный телефон, вот только ни одного номера наизусть Ямамото не знал. Однако просто уйти сейчас он не имел права. Если придется с боями пробиваться к лаборатории, Чезарини может успеть замести следы. А кроме того, всегда оставалась крошечная вероятность, что Капуани говорил не о Ферлито, и тогда они окажутся в дураках. Поэтому, если он незаметно разведает обстановку, хуже не будет. О том, что по дороге может столкнуться с возвращающимся Чезарини, Ямамото решил не думать — просто шагнул сквозь иллюзию и взялся за дверную ручку. 

Он оказался в узком коридорчике с уходящей вниз лестницей. Проход постоянно петлял, но, к счастью, хотя бы не раздваивался, иначе Ямамото бы точно заблудился. По дороге ему попадались двери, но все они были заперты. Кажется, этот коридор был построен так, что с его помощью можно было попасть в любой уголок школы. Теперь стало ясно, зачем потребовалось столько иллюзий. Ямамото шел уже довольно долго, похоже, даже школьный подвал остался где-то над ним, а лестницы по-прежнему уводили вниз. Наконец он остановился в конце коридора. Сделал Джиро и Коджиро знак не шуметь, осторожно толкнул последнюю дверь и застыл на пороге.

Ферлито в мужчине, сидевшем за длинным столом, заваленным разноцветными коробочками, Ямамото узнал сразу — Хибари заставил его запомнить лица всех потенциально замешанных в этой афере людей, еще и тесты регулярно устраивал по фотографиям. Ферлито сдвинул очки к самому кончику носа и, прищурившись, ковырялся отверткой в маленькой узкой плате, лежавшей на подставке под флуоресцентной лампой. 

Ямамото было достаточно знания, что Ферлито находится здесь, дальше дело было за Цуной и ребятами. Поэтому он поспешил закрыть дверь, мысленно уже рассказывая Гокудере о своем успехе, и замер. Легко подавшаяся вперед, дверь отказывалась двигаться назад, словно за несколько секунд кто-то успел намертво приклеить ее к полу. Более того, у Ямамото даже не получалось сделать нужного усилия — тело вдруг охватила странная слабость, тягучей волной поднявшаяся от ног к затылку.

Он даже думать стал медленнее, запоздало подмечая то, что должен был увидеть сразу — Джиро и Коджиро истончились, стали почти прозрачными, пламя вокруг них вяло трепетало, стекаясь в одну точку, из которой ровной струей ползло туда, где сидел Ферлито. Точно такой же поток лился из ожерелья, и догадка озарила слишком поздно.

Ямамото заставил себя отшатнуться в коридор, но Ферлито заметил голубое марево над стоявшей рядом раскрытой коробочкой и поднял голову. Ямамото столкнулся с ним взглядом, чувствуя, как ледяной ком проваливается в горло. Сил на еще один шаг не осталось совсем. Ферлито выглядел испуганным не меньше него, но преимущество было на его стороне.

Джиро и Коджиро исчезли в тот же момент, как Ферлито раскрыл другую коробочку.

***  
— Это не может быть хранитель Дождя Вонголы! Ямамото Такеши мертв.

Размытое пятно перед глазами только со второй попытки обрело очертания, оказавшись спиной директора Чезарини.

— Это — атрибут Вонголы, — Ферлито потряс в воздухе ожерельем, и Ямамото мысленно выругался одним из тех слов, что частенько употреблял Гокудера. — Не знаю, как, но мальчишка может им пользоваться. И если он нашел нас, значит, скоро и вся Вонгола притащится сюда. Вы с доном Капуани лично гарантировали, что этого не произойдет, а теперь!..

— Но вы и сами неплохо справились, как я вижу, — хмыкнул Чезарини.

Ямамото попробовал пошевелить руками — безрезультатно, веревка, заряженная пламенем Облака, только ошпарила запястья. Чезарини повернулся к нему, улыбнулся с напускным сочувствием — но не стал толкать пафосную речь в духе киношных злодеев, на которую Ямамото уже настроился.

— Коробочка до сих пор настроена только на поглощение, — чуть спокойнее произнес Ферлито. — Мне нужно время, чтобы она заработала как полноценное оружие. Еще больше времени, которого у нас уже нет.

— Вы мыслите слишком пессимистично. У нас в руках — атрибут Вонголы, который наверняка может пригодиться для дальнейших исследований, вертолет сядет на крыше через пять минут, через десять у вас будет новая лаборатория…

Ямамото старался дышать тише, чтобы не пропустить ни одного слова, хотя краем сознания и понимал, как это странно и глупо — выкладывать карты, зная, что враг в сознании и все слышит.

— …Эту же можно легко взорвать без ущерба зданию. Иллюзии и виброизоляция сделают так, что даже шума никто не услышит. Я все подготовил, осталось только эвакуировать вас. Собирайтесь.

Ямамото физически ощутил, что значит выражение «сердце проваливается в желудок». Только его предварительно ударило в виски колотящейся болью, а потом растеклось в груди глупой досадой — на то, как нелепо все вышло. Гокудера ведь был совсем рядом, в нескольких десятках метров. Был рядом, чтобы подстраховать его, чтобы уберечь. А все опять шло кувырком, и Ямамото иррационально боялся не дышащей в затылок смерти, а того, что будет с Гокудерой, когда поймет, что не справился. Во второй раз.

— Далеко собрались, ублюдки?

От знакомого голоса внутри все перевернулось, и теперь казалось, что сердце стучит уже где-то на уровне горла. Гокудера был здесь! Как он нашел дорогу? Откуда вообще узнал, что ее нужно искать? Происходящее напоминало до жути реалистичный, но все же сон. Ямамото задергался, веревки сильнее впились в кожу, и стало ясно — нет, не сон. Гокудера и правда стоял в дверях, и вид у него был такой, что на месте тех, к кому он обращался, Ямамото бы уже начал копать подземный тоннель в надежде сбежать.

— Гокудера Хаято! — пискнул Ферлито, схватив коробочки со стола.

— Пошевеливайся! — пробормотал побледневший Чезарини.

Мысль, что Гокудеру постигнет та же участь, причинила Ямамото физическую боль. Нужно было предупредить его. Возможно, еще не поздно, и тот сумеет избежать влияния коробочек Ферлито, пока его пламя не выкачали целиком.

— Гокудера, беги! — заорал Ямамото. — Тут везде взрывчатка! И пламя, оно…

— Все под контролем, — сказал Гокудера и выстрелил из пистолета — из самого обычного пистолета! — На этих уродов даже пламя жалко тратить.

Чезарини, громко завопив, свалился на пол и схватился за ногу.

— Ферлито, Десятый Вонгола будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Если хочешь жить, сдавайся добровольно.

— Не слушай его, он блефует! — крикнул Чезарини.

— Если ты будешь достаточно убедителен, возможно, Десятый даже позволит тебе продолжать свои исследования, — спокойно продолжил Гокудера.

Ферлито переводил взгляд с одного на другого, нерешительно топчась на месте.

— Прорыв точки нуля. Я хочу вернуться к его изучению, — наконец пробормотал он, и от безумного блеска в его глазах Ямамото стало не по себе.

— Это надо обсудить с самим Десятым. У тебя будет такая возможность.

Вместо ответа Ферлито наклонился к распластавшемуся у его ног Чезарини, вытащил из кармана его пиджака пульт и бросил Гокудере.

— Это от взрывного устройства, — пояснил он. — Было бы обидно умереть, когда на горизонте замаячили такие перспективы.

— Ах ты тварь! — взвыл Чезарини.

— Приятно иметь дело с умным человеком, — сказал Гокудера и подмигнул Ямамото.

***  
— Готово, — сказал Рехей, погасив пламя. — Ты экстремально цел и невредим.

— Так быстро? — улыбнулся Ямамото. — Спасибо!

— Да у тебя царапины были, что там лечить? А теперь дуй к Саваде, он хотел с тобой поговорить, — Рехей бросил тоскливый взгляд на большой раскрытый чемодан, стоявший на полу. — Ненавижу собираться!

— Уже уезжаешь?

— Да. Ламбо возвращается к школьным занятиям, а я прослежу, чтобы он по дороге не свернул куда-нибудь на Ибицу.

— Здесь будет скучно без вас.

— Ничего, тебе недолго осталось скучать. Пока вас с Гокудерой не было, Шоичи со Спаннером настроили базуку.

— Правда?! Я попаду домой! — Ямамото вскочил со стула, радостно вскинув кулак в воздух. Так вот о чем Цуна хотел поговорить… Настроение тут же совершило резкий скачок в минус: Ямамото по-прежнему не был готов обсуждать свою смерть. Но выбора, к сожалению, не оставалось. — Ну, я пойду. Спасибо еще раз.

— Не за что.

Однако прежде чем идти к Цуне, хотелось увидеть Гокудеру. Последние события сменяли друг друга с такой скоростью, что не удалось даже словом перекинуться. К тому же, нужно было вернуть ему Шигуре Кинтоки. Ямамото направился прямо в додзе, где оставил меч. Однако войдя, обнаружил Гокудеру, сидевшего на циновке в углу. Ямамото осторожно опустился рядом.

— Не бойся ты, я не буду орать, — хмыкнул Гокудера, играя с нераспечатанной пачкой сигарет, подкидывая ее в воздух. — Видишь, даже курить здесь не стал. Еще и зажигалку где-то продолбал.

— Ты сердишься? — спросил Ямамото, хотя и сомневался, что хочет узнать ответ.

— Уже нет. Хотя сначала еле сдерживался, чтобы не прибить тебя.

— Я правда не собирался геройствовать! Просто хотел глянуть одним глазком и уйти. И я бы обязательно предупредил тебя, если бы не потерял телефон, — Ямамото замолчал, понимая, как жалко звучат его оправдания. — Как ты узнал, что мне нужна помощь?

— Я звонил. Ты не брал трубку, хотя была большая перемена. Тогда я пробил твое местонахождение. Оказалось, твой телефон лежит в столовой, а сам ты без остановки расхаживаешь по школе.

— Постой, ты что, прицепил на меня жучки? — перебил Ямамото.

— Конечно. Я же должен был иметь возможность в любую минуту проверить, где ты. Поэтому понапихал жучков везде: в телефоне, в рюкзаке, на подкладке пиджака… 

— А мне почему не сказал?

— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, — отрезал Гокудера. — Я думал, ты просто потерял телефон, хотя вместе с твоей беготней это выглядело подозрительно. И как раз тогда позвонил Десятый, спросил о тебе, сказал, что волнуется. Как только я услышал его голос, понял, что больше не могу сидеть и ждать. Я предупредил Десятого и пошел за тобой. В стенах школы моя иллюзия перестала работать, но эффект неожиданности сделал свое дело, и внутрь я попал быстро и почти безболезненно. Первым делом побежал в столовую, там мне сказали, что тебя отвели к директору за драку. Я уж было решил, что зря поднял панику.

— Я же обещал, что неприятностей с другими учениками больше не будет! — воскликнул Ямамото.

— Обещал, — улыбнулся Гокудера. — Поэтому я и отправился тебя искать. А возле кабинета директора встретил твоего друга Пьетро, который рассказал о твоей просьбе. Уж не знаю, как удалось его убедить, что мне можно доверять.

— Иногда ты можешь быть очень убедительным, — рассмеялся Ямамото.

Гокудера снова подкинул пачку в воздухе, и Ямамото перехватил ее.

— Что было дальше?

— Моя любимая часть! Дверь была заперта изнутри, и я ее взорвал. Но тебя ни в приемной, ни в кабинете не оказалось. Поэтому я обложил все динамитом… Горело красиво. А главное — я нашел тайный ход. Ну а дальше ты и сам знаешь.

— Ага. И все же почему ты так спокоен?

— Представил себя на твоем месте и понял, что тоже спустился бы в лабораторию. Не отступать же у самой цели. Да и потом, все закончилось хорошо.

— Вот вы где! — на пороге додзе стоял Цуна с папкой в руках. — Не помешаю?

— Конечно нет, это же твой дом, — улыбнулся Ямамото. — Время для разговора все-таки пришло?

— Боюсь, что да. Благодаря тебе мы сумели изменить свое будущее. Теперь наша очередь отплатить тем же… Гокудера-кун, ты хотел что-то сказать?

— Десятый, давай я доступно объясню, — Гокудера протянул руку, и Цуна передал ему папку. — Ямамото, все очень просто. Вернувшись домой, первым делом найди вот этих двух уродов и убей.

Ямамото от неожиданности так растерялся, что безропотно взял фотографии, которые Гокудера сунул ему под нос.

— Кто это? — спросил он, разглядывая двух итальянцев лет тридцати. — Что они сделали?

— Это братья Верри. И они тебя убили. Точнее, Джеронимо, — Гокудера ткнул в один из снимков. — Но Джакомо тоже пытался. Так что прикончи обоих.

— Гокудера-кун! Нельзя так! — воскликнул Цуна.

— Очень даже можно.

— А что они сделали в моем времени? — спросил Ямамото.

— В смысле? — опешил Гокудера. — Да какая разница! В будущем они захотят тебя убить! Этого что, мало?

— Мало, — ответил Ямамото. — Каору тоже пытался меня убить, а сейчас мы друзья.

— Потому что ты слишком добрый, — раздраженно отмахнулся Гокудера. — И однажды за это заплатишь.

— Ямамото прав, Гокудера-кун, — покачал головой Цуна. — Ты тоже однажды предложил мне убить Ирие Шоичи. Представь, что было бы, если бы я послушался.

— Десятый, это не одно и то же…

— Нет. Позволь, я теперь скажу. Семья Верри оставалась лояльной по отношению к Вонголе до самой смерти Девятого. Взбунтовались они против меня. И наказывать их сейчас за возможные будущие прегрешения неправильно.

— Я не буду никого наказывать, я просто изменю будущее, — улыбнулся Ямамото. — Когда придет время, я найду этих людей и сделаю нашими друзьями. Тогда у них не будет причин выступать против кого-либо из нас.

— Ты идиот?! — Гокудера вскочил и дернул Ямамото на себя. — Скажи, что ты пошутил! Иначе я за себя не отвечаю!

— Я не шутил.

— Знаешь, они ведь и меня пытались убить. И убили бы, если бы не… он, — тихо сказал Гокудера. — Но если тебе плевать на его жертву, тогда, конечно, не делай ничего!

Он выскочил из додзе, едва не разломав седзи. Ямамото попытался сделать вдох и не смог — было больно, словно на грудь положили бетонную плиту.

— Мне не плевать, — пробормотал он.

— Гокудера-кун прекрасно об этом знает, — нахмурился Цуна. — Он просто тобой манипулирует. Неосознанно, конечно, но все же.

— А что предлагаешь ты? — с интересом посмотрел на него Ямамото.

— В этой папке собрана информация о твоей смерти: дата, время, место, описание событий. Все-все. Если ты будешь знать, то…

— …начну отсчитывать дни до смерти. Я не хочу так.

— Разве у тебя есть выбор?

— Выбор есть всегда. И я его уже сделал. Если жить, не доверяя другим, и все время ожидать ножа в спину, то однажды именно его и получишь.

— Ямамото…

— Цуна, я благодарен за желание помочь, но… думаю, мне хватит того, что я уже узнал.

— Ты точно не передумаешь?

— Ты же знаешь, что нет.

— Гокудера-кун расстроится…

— А теперь уже ты мной манипулируешь.

— Прости, — рассмеялся Цуна. — Надеюсь, ты принял правильное решение.

— Время покажет, — пожал плечами Ямамото.

— Кстати, у Шоичи все готово.

— Я только попрощаюсь со всеми и переоденусь, — кивнул Ямамото.

— Хорошо, я буду в лаборатории, приходи, когда все сделаешь.

***  
Ламбо долго уговаривал Ямамото вместе съездить на Ибицу перед тем как отправляться домой. Ямамото решил не огорчать его раньше времени и промолчал, что все уже в курсе его хитроумного плана побега. Рехей попытался затащить в спортзал побоксировать напоследок. От спарринга Ямамото отказался, но в спортзал все равно пришлось зайти — попрощаться с Хибари и Мукуро, которые, разозлившись из-за опоздания к «главному веселью» в школе, компенсировали это дракой друг с другом.

Гокудеры нигде не было. Ямамото закончил все дела, но уходить, не увидевшись, не хотел, поэтому слонялся по особняку в надежде его найти. В конце концов они столкнулись в коридоре.

— Где тебя черти носят? Мы уже заждались! — Гокудера схватил его за грудки и встряхнул. 

— Тебя искал! А ты что, вместе с Цуной у Шоичи был?

— Ну да.

— А я думал, ты меня не хочешь видеть, — Ямамото запустил руку в волосы и смущенно рассмеялся.

— Ну ты и дурак, — хмыкнул Гокудера, толкнув его к стене. — Я бы не отпустил тебя вот так, хотя и ненавижу все эти сопли.

— А Цуна…

— Да, Десятый мне все рассказал. Я даже не буду комментировать твой клинический идиотизм. Просто скажу — сделай так, чтобы мне никогда не пришлось пережить это снова. Усек?

— Усек, — ответил Ямамото и положил ладони на его напряженные плечи. — Гокудера, я сделаю все, что…

Гокудера вдруг уткнулся лбом в его лоб и зажмурился. Ямамото уставился на узел его галстука и просто не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд выше. Боялся не сдержаться.

— Что это я, в самом деле? — глухо пробормотал Гокудера. — Не могу же я украсть твой первый поцелуй у самого себя.

Ямамото наконец посмотрел ему в лицо — Гокудера улыбался.

— Ты всегда мне нравился. Я просто очень долго отказывался в это верить. Так что помоги мне, ладно?

— Ага, — только и смог выдавить Ямамото, после чего тут же оказался в крепком объятии.

— Знаешь, все-таки долгие прощания — совсем не мое. Так что давай расстанемся здесь? — сказал Гокудера.

Ямамото закусил губу и кивнул.

— Сделай все правильно на этот раз, Такеши.

Гокудера развернулся и зашагал прочь. Ямамото с трудом отвел взгляд от его спины и побежал в лабораторию. «Я сделаю. Обещаю, Гокудера».


	5. Chapter 5

Ямамото снова не сумел удержаться на ногах, вот только на этот раз вместо мягкого ковра под ладонями и коленями оказались острые сухие ветки и выжженная трава. Он поморщился и попытался встать, но не успел — его тут же сбили с ног и обездвижили. Гокудера — наконец-то свой! — навалился сверху, тяжело задышал в шею, и Ямамото вдруг понял, как сильно соскучился. И кажется, не он один. Улыбнувшись, Ямамото обнял Гокудеру в ответ, осторожно погладил худую спину.

— Слушай, Гокудера, я…

— Ямамото! Живой, — лихорадочно бормотал тот. — Ты пропал, через пять минут не вернулся, но вместо тебя так никто и не появился. А я не знал, что делать. Даже в себя пробовал выстрелить, но эта чертова хреновина перестала работать!

— Меня долго не было? — нахмурился Ямамото. — Я должен был вернуться в то же время, когда исчез.

— Ну, где-то полчаса. Но этого хватило! — Гокудера отстранился. — Прости, что так накинулся.

— Ничего, — рассмеялся Ямамото. — Мне приятно, что ты за меня волновался.

Гокудера сердито сверкнул глазами, но отрицать не стал. Вскочил на ноги, болезненно скривившись, и протянул руку, помогая Ямамото подняться.

— Что с тобой?

— Просто вывихнул лодыжку. Ерунда.

— Это я тебя?.. — виновато улыбнулся Ямамото.

— Забей. Ты попал в будущее? Видел войну?

— Да. И нет.

— И что это значит? — сразу вспылил Гокудера. — Нормально ответить не можешь?

— Могу, конечно. Но это долго. Расскажу по дороге в больницу.

— Черт! Нам ведь еще Десятого забрать надо, я совсем забыл! — Гокудера запустил руку в волосы и закусил губу. Ужасно захотелось сгрести его в охапку и поцеловать, но было нельзя. Пока еще нельзя. — А с этой… что делать будем?

Ямамото с трудом заставил себя перевести взгляд на покореженную базуку. Пожал плечами:

— С собой возьмем. Нельзя ее совсем уничтожать.

— Да знаю я, — сник Гокудера. — Пока сидел тут один, понял, каким идиотом был. Десятый будет разочарован.

— А мы ему не скажем. Лучше отдадим Шоичи. Думаю, они со Спаннером придумают, как ее починить.

— Нет, — покачал головой тот. — Не хочу, чтобы ты из-за меня врал Десятому. Я натворил, мне и отвечать.

— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить Ямамото. — Ты как, идти сможешь?

— Я же не инвалид!

— Ладно-ладно, не злись.

Дорога домой оказалась неожиданно долгой — Гокудера с каждым шагом все сильнее хромал и морщился от боли, и в конце концов Ямамото закинул его руку себе на плечо и обнял за талию, а в ответ на яростные возражения пообещал, что понесет на себе, если тот не заткнется. Как ни странно, угроза подействовала: Гокудера обиженно засопел, но вырываться перестал, а потом и вовсе переключился на его рассказ, засыпав множеством вопросов. Не то чтобы Ямамото был против.

— Одного не понимаю, — задумчиво пробормотал Гокудера. — Почему никто не появился вместо тебя? Вы ведь должны были поменяться местами с будущим тобой, пусть даже я сломал базуку, и ты отправился в другое время.

Ямамото широко улыбнулся. Еще находясь в будущем, он твердо решил, что никому не расскажет о том, что узнал. Право отдать или не отдать свою жизнь за другого человека принадлежало только ему. И он собирался сделать все возможное, чтобы подобный выбор никогда перед ним не встал. Но если это все же произойдет, решать он тоже будет сам.

— Знаешь, я не очень понял, что говорил Шоичи, — рассмеялся Ямамото. — Но вроде как взрослый я вообще попал в какую-то пространственно-временную петлю. Надеюсь, он уже вернулся назад. А если нет, Цуна обязательно его спасет.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — тихо сказал Гокудера. — А с Капуани и тем ученым… Как, ты сказал, его зовут?

— Ферлито.

— Да, точно. Что с ними делать будем?

— Расскажем все Цуне, он наверняка придумает, как лучше поступить.

— Согласен.

***  
В больнице Ямамото первым делом затолкал упирающегося Гокудеру к Шамалу. Пока тот ощупывал поврежденную ногу под язвительные комментарии «благодарного» пациента, Ямамото уселся на свободный стул и спросил:

— Эй, Шамал, у тебя есть лекарство от ветрянки?

— Обрабатывай сыпь антисептиком, не расчесывай зудящие места и побольше пей, вот и все лекарство, — пожал плечами тот. — И по улицам не шатайся, сиди дома, нечего других заражать!

— Да это не мне нужно, а Гокудере, — рассмеялся Ямамото.

— Чего?! — Гокудера вскочил и тут же охнул от боли.

Шамал толкнул его обратно на кушетку и нахмурился:

— Это правда?

— Я здоров! Понятия не имею, что взбрело в голову бейсбольному придурку, — пробурчал красный как рак Гокудера.

— У Цуны дома — больной Ламбо. Ты уже заразился, просто этого пока не видно.

— Хаято, когда же ты повзрослеешь? — вздохнул Шамал. — Никуда не уходите, я сейчас вернусь.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Гокудера осторожно встал и, доковыляв до Ямамото, с подозрением уставился на него:

— Как ты узнал?

— Цуна из будущего рассказал, что ты нас обманул, а потом тоже заболел.

— Я просто не хотел торчать один, пока ты будешь развлекаться с Десятым. — Гокудера сел на соседний стул.

— Я мог бы приходить к вам по очереди…

— Теперь так и будешь делать, — хмыкнул Гокудера.

— Конечно буду, — улыбнулся Ямамото. — Если у Шамала нет какого-нибудь чудо-средства.

— Я лечу только девушек, — завел вечную волынку вернувшийся Шамал.

После чего, противореча собственным словам, вколол Гокудере какую-то вакцину подозрительного вида и, вручив гору лекарств и инструкций, велел как минимум неделю сидеть дома.

— Неделю?! — воскликнул тот. — А как же твои хваленые москиты? Неужели среди них нет такого, который мог бы меня сразу вылечить?

— Разумеется, есть, — ухмыльнулся Шамал. — Но если я вылечу тебя так просто, ты не сделаешь правильных выводов. А так у тебя будет время подумать о своем поведении. И вообще, скажи спасибо за то, что есть.

— Это шутка такая?!

— Я что, похож на клоуна? На выход!

— Да я тебя… натравлю на тебя Бьянки, когда она вернется! — пригрозил Гокудера, напоследок пнув захлопнувшуюся прямо у него перед носом дверь кабинета.

Ямамото потянул его за рукав рубашки — не стоило привлекать лишнего внимания, на них и так уже подозрительно косилась медсестра на ресепшене.

— Всего одна неделя! Это намного лучше, чем все каникулы проваляться в кровати, — улыбнулся он.

— Да пофиг, — вздохнул Гокудера. — Когда Десятый узнает, что я соврал насчет ветрянки, он разочаруется во мне еще больше.

— Может, позволишь мне самому решать, Гокудера-кун? — Цуна, уже в обычной одежде, а не больничной пижаме, стоял напротив них. Выглядел он гораздо лучше, чем в последнюю встречу.

— Десятый!

— Цуна!

— Привет, ребята! А я чуть не ушел, не дождавшись вас. 

— Ты же не думал, что мы не придем? — сказал Ямамото.

— Конечно нет, просто меня выписали еще утром, и я волновался, как там Ламбо, — виновато улыбнулся Цуна. — Хорошо, что мы не разминулись… Так что насчет ветрянки, Гокудера-кун? О чем именно ты соврал? 

— Я раньше ею не болел, — сообщил тот, опустив глаза в пол.

— Гокудера-кун! Ты что, с ума сошел?! Ты же теперь точно заболеешь!

— Десятый, прости, пожалуйста! Я просто не хотел оставаться в стороне…

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Цуна. — Но больше никогда так не делай!

— Клянусь, что не подведу тебя!

— Ладно, мне нужно на ресепшене подписать целую кучу бумажек, а потом можем идти.

— И это все? — Гокудера недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Ты еще успеешь наслушаться нотаций, когда вернется Бьянки. Не хочу добавлять. Подождете меня у входа?

На улице Гокудера сразу направился к площадке для курения, на ходу вытаскивая сигареты.

— Черт! Зажигалка в лесу осталась! — простонал он. — Ну что за день дурацкий?

— Кажется, у меня где-то завалялась одна из твоих старых, — Ямамото захлопал себя по карманам. Зажигалка нашлась в куртке.

— Красивая, — присвистнул Гокудера. — Где взял?

— Что? — Ямамото с трудом отвел взгляд от листа бумаги, который лежал в кармане вместе с зажигалкой.

— Откуда она у тебя? — повторил Гокудера, ткнув ему под нос зажигалку с выгравированной хризантемой.

— А, это твоя. Из будущего. Я забыл ее вернуть. Оставь себе, — отмахнулся Ямамото и снова посмотрел на сложенный вчетверо листок с аккуратным «Пожалуйста, прочти», написанным почерком Гокудеры. Сердце забилось в сумасшедшем ритме — он ведь уже решил, что не хочет знать, как именно умрет, и это решение далось совсем не просто, а Гокудера, упрямый осел Гокудера даже сейчас продолжал настаивать на своем! Врезать бы ему чем-то тяжелым, жаль, что уже невозможно.

— Ямамото, что с тобой? — Гокудера схватил его за руку.

— Я…

— Что это за бумажка?

— Ничего, это просто… — Ямамото, не дав себе времени подумать, смял записку в кулаке и точным броском отправил в мусорную урну. — Ерунда!

— Ври больше, — зло сказал Гокудера. — Ты аж побелел, когда ее увидел. Рассказывай по-хорошему или…

— Не могу, прости, я обещал молчать. — И неважно, что это обещание он дал самому себе — Гокудера все равно никогда ничего не узнает.

— Ну раз так, тогда конечно, — на удивление легко согласился тот. — Но если захочешь поговорить…

— …первым делом приду к тебе, — наконец улыбнулся Ямамото. — Спасибо.

***  
Идти домой не хотелось: отца никогда не обманывал его жизнерадостный вид. Поэтому Ямамото сначала проводил еле стоящего на ногах Гокудеру — у того после укола Шамала поднялась температура, но он все равно упрямо утверждал, что в полном порядке — и только потом побрел к себе, обдумывая сегодняшние события. Цуна наверняка понял, что Ямамото недоговаривает, но, к счастью, с расспросами лезть не стал. Гокудера тоже молчал. Ямамото был им благодарен.

Мысли в который раз вернулись к злосчастной записке. Теперь Ямамото сомневался, правильно ли поступил, выбросив ее. Нет, он по-прежнему не хотел знать подробностей своей смерти, но Гокудера так отчаянно стремился ему что-то сказать… Возможно, стоило выслушать его. Ямамото редко колебался, делая выбор, но в данном случае любимый принцип не работал. Он не хотел знать и еще меньше — пробовать. Однако когда вдалеке показались фонарики над входом в «Таке-суши», Ямамото решился.

Не дав себе возможности передумать, он побежал к больнице и остановился только на площадке для курения. Оглядевшись по сторонам, вытряхнул содержимое урны на землю и внимательно изучил его. Пара блистеров от таблеток и пустой бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе составили весь улов. Записки не было. Наверное, уборщики уже опорожняли урну сегодня. Однако оставалась вероятность, что мусор еще не успели вывезти. Ямамото бросился к служебному входу, но тот оказался заперт. Куда идти дальше, он не знал — не на городской свалке же ковыряться! Вздохнув, Ямамото поплелся к опрокинутой урне, аккуратно собрал обратно все, что рассыпал, и зашагал домой. Как ни странно, сейчас он ощущал не разочарование, а облегчение. Обстоятельства сделали выбор за него — значит, такова его судьба. И бежать от нее глупо. Войдя в дом, Ямамото увидел смеющиеся глаза отца, и ему даже не пришлось изображать радость.

Ночью, когда Ямамото почти провалился в сон, мобильный негромко пиликнул, сообщив о доставленной смс. Ямамото вслепую нашарил телефон и лениво приоткрыл один глаз. А через секунду резко сел на футоне, снова и снова перечитывая послание от Гокудеры, не в силах перестать улыбаться.

«Пойдем на Танабату вместе?»

Через минут пять он вспомнил о том, что так до сих пор и не ответил и, в спешке промахиваясь мимо нужных клавиш, напечатал: «Только если ты поправишься к тому времени».

Гокудера, в отличие от него, не тянул: «Это значит да?»

«ДА!»

«Придурок. Так бы сразу и сказал».

«Спокойной ночи, Гокудера».

«И тебе сладких».

Ямамото сомневался, что теперь вообще сможет закрыть глаза, но это было и неважно. Ничего не имело значения. Только Гокудера.

**Восемь лет спустя**

— Я труп! — простонал Ямамото, упав на кровать в спальне: хоть пули и застряли в бронежилете, ребра все равно болели так, будто по ним долго и качественно били битой.

— Ты живой! — резко ответил Гокудера, аккуратно повесив рубашку на спинку стула, а затем принялся стаскивать майку, едва заметно морщась. Ямамото не отрываясь наблюдал за процессом сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. Тело Гокудеры тоже было все в синяках, но даже это не могло его испортить.

— Живой, — эхом повторил Ямамото. Все-таки живой. Сейчас это ощущалось как никогда остро. Гокудера смотрел пристально, и, опомнившись, Ямамото изобразил самую лучшую беззаботную улыбку, на которую был способен. — И все благодаря тебе. Ты гений, знаешь? Я был уверен, что ты бредишь, и жилет-то надел, только чтобы не слушать твои вопли. Кто бы мог подумать, что братья Верри нас подставят, они ведь были нашими друзьями! Во всяком случае, мы в это верили… Как ты догадался, что с ними нечисто?

На самом деле Ямамото тоже был как на иголках в последнее время, и хотя ни на минуту не забывал об осторожности, до последнего надеялся, что сумел изменить будущее. А вот почему так себя вел Гокудера, никогда не отличавшийся интуицией, было действительно интересно.

— Правда хочешь знать? — Гокудера сел рядом, провел раскрытой ладонью по его груди, заставив сердце Ямамото забиться быстрее. — Или отложим разговоры на потом?

— Ты играешь грязно, — хмыкнул Ямамото, запустив руку в его волосы, притянул к себе и пробормотал прямо в губы. — Хочу. Знать и тебя. Сам решай, в каком порядке.

— Ладно, — Гокудера со вздохом отстранился.

— Что с тобой? — нахмурился Ямамото. — В последние дни ты странно себя ведешь.

— Все в порядке, теперь уже точно, — слабо улыбнулся тот. — Сейчас сам поймешь.

Гокудера ушел в гостиную и вернулся через несколько минут с учебником по теории относительности в руках.

— А можно как-то попроще объяснить? Чтобы дошло даже до бейсбольных придурков, — рассмеялся Ямамото.

— Расслабься, это просто футляр для хранения. Смотри.

Гокудера открыл книгу, и Ямамото увидел вложенный между страниц листок бумаги. Тот слегка пожелтел от времени и явно когда-то был смят. Но самой примечательной в нем была подпись почерком Гокудеры: «Пожалуйста, прочти».

— Это же… это… — Ямамото дернулся, пытаясь встать, и едва не взвыл от боли.

— Лежи, — Гокудера толкнул его обратно на подушки и вложил записку в ладонь.

— Так записка все это время была у тебя? — потрясенно пробормотал Ямамото. — А я считал, ее выбросили вместе с мусором.

— Значит, все-таки вернулся за ней?

— Да, но опоздал… Когда ты успел ее перехватить? Ты же еле передвигался, когда мы домой шли.

— Помнишь, по дороге к Десятому я сказал, что мне нужно купить сигарет? На самом деле я отправился к больнице. Ты ведь не думал, что я не узнаю свой собственный почерк? И я должен был выяснить, что такого сказал тебе будущий я, что тебя аж перекосило.

— Но почему все это время ты молчал?!

— Как будто я один молчал! Ты знал, что можешь умереть, но не обмолвился ни словом. Я надеялся, что будущий я ошибся и однажды ты расколешься. Но прав оказался все-таки он. Знаешь, иногда мне очень хотелось долбануть тебя чем-то тяжелым.

— Представляю, — вздохнул Ямамото. — Послушай, Гокудера, я был уверен, что смогу все исправить, подружившись с семьей Верри. И тебе никогда не пришлось бы пережить мою смерть снова!

— Я знаю. Просто… Ты мог бы немного меньше беспокоиться обо мне и немного больше доверять.

На это Ямамото нечего было возразить. Он опустил глаза и развернул сложенный листок. Вот только вместо послания там оказался набор непонятных значков.

— Что это? — нахмурился он. — Джи-код?

— Он самый.

— Но ведь я не знаю его! Так почему же?..

— Именно поэтому. Письмо предназначалось мне, а не тебе, — усмехнулся Гокудера. — Будущий я прекрасно знал, какой ты упрямый, но все равно решил рискнуть, подбросив его тебе. Дальше дело было за удачей. Повезло — ты нашел письмо в моем присутствии.

— И что он написал тебе?

— В письме не было конкретных имен — наверное, чтобы избавить меня от соблазна поубивать всех ублюдков заранее — только подробное описание обстоятельств, при которых это произошло. А еще дата. Но она могла и поменяться, ведь ты кое-что изменил, вернувшись из будущего. Не поменялась.

— Значит, сегодня я должен был…

— …умереть, да. Но черта с два я бы тебе позволил.

— Прости, — глухо пробормотал Ямамото. — Нужно было сказать тебе, но я так и не смог себя заставить.

— Придурок, — беззлобно фыркнул Гокудера. — Твоя удача, что люблю я тебя сильнее, чем хочу прибить. Но если еще раз мне соврешь… — он красноречиво провел пальцем у горла.

Ямамото молча сжал его руку — все равно никакие слова не выразили бы того, что он чувствовал сейчас. Будущее изменилось, больше не нужно было гадать, удалось ли ему избежать смерти или последний день еще не настал.

— Может, перейдем ко второму пункту в списке твоих желаний? — спросил вдруг Гокудера.

Ямамото улыбнулся и кивнул — жить настоящим нравилось ему гораздо больше.


End file.
